Forever Friends
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Slightly AU. What if X23 wasn't the only clone of a Weapon X operative? When a girl is chased to the brotherhood boarding house, in bad condition, and must be taken to the institute, X23 must confront her past yet again. Set after season 4.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own S4 and Dr. Martingale. Anyone else is property of Marvel.

**Author's Note:** Here's the scoop. What if X23 wasn't the only clone from a weapon X operative? What if Hydra intended to make a team of them before her escape? What will the post- Ascention brotherhood/acolytes do with the wounded girl at their door? Slightly AU. Has nothing to do with my Misfit-verse stories.

**Forever Friends**

**1. Prologue**

My ears pricked as the doors slid open. I peered through the food slot to see what was going on. No one ususally came to visit my contianment unit. About six guards marched in with an unconscious girl, followed by Viper and a dark haired woman. Dr. Martingale. Wonder what she has to do with this?

"Don't take the device off until after you exit the cell." Martingale ordered. The guards threw her into the cell adjacent to mine, slammed the door, and shorted the restraining device on her forehead. She began to come around instantly.

"Subject is contained, Dr Martingale." One of the guards said. Martingale grinned.

"Good. I'd hate to have to chase her before her bonding date tomorrow."

Viper smiled at the thought. I became weirded out. I was supposed to go in for the bonding process and it weirded me out. She spoke up first.

"Yes, S4 will make a wonderful partner for X23. The pair will be unbeatable." Dr Martingale frowned.

"S4 will not need the help of X23. She is the perfect killing machine on her own."

"Too perfect." Viper corrected. "She is far too impulsive, or have you forgotten the Stegman incident this week? The pair will check and balance each other to perfection. Don't worry, Martingale, S4 will not be short changed on this assignment."

Viper left and the rest of the group followed. The girl started to sit up now, and I wondered at their conversation. This person was my partner? I've never needed a partner before. Why give me one now? And who the hell is she?

"Where the hell am I?" S4 asked as she whipped her blond head around, looking none to happy about being brought into a cell. Lucky twit.

"A containment cell, what else does it look like?" I asked her. She growled.

"Smart ass are ya? Where am I really? What area?"

I cocked my head. I'm not even sure where here is. "I don't know. Some kind of prep station. Where are you from?"

"South end of base. Next to Martingale's lab. Bitch." She swore. Looks like the 'I hate Martingale' club has three members now. The other two being Dr. Ristman and me.

"What tests do they put you through?" I asked, changing the subject. She stares at me through the tiny window in the wall.

"Tear apart the robot and let's kill the ninja master. Oh, and outside endurance drills. Of course I haven't gone out since I tried to climb the wall. I hate being cooped up like this!"

"We can't leave." I told her. "Hydra won't let us. We are their property."

"No we're not." She said. "Make no mistake, there is freedom beyond these steel doors and adamantium bars. It just may take a while to reach it. You want out too, I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie, cause I can smell it when you do."

I groaned. Great, my partner thinks we can just walk out of here. But she's wrong. Hydra will never let us leave.

Two years later 

S4 is a great partner, but a bad listener. Although, I'm sad to say this, she is right. What lies outside of Hydra is very vast. Exploring enemy territory is fun, except when she tries to outrun the rest of the group and escape. The group being the other field agents who come in after us and bring us back to the main base.

Today, though, I swear she's lost it.

"X, just listen to me! We can find out donors and confront them!" She tried to tell me through the window. She really has gone crazy.

"We don't know where they are, S. Besides, they knew this was happening and didn't do a thing about it."

"You don't know that!" S replies, glaring at me with her amber eyes. "We're clones! Geneticly altered clones! All any of the agents had to do was extract some DNA from a fight (which from the records I've seen, wouldn't be so hard) and make a copy from it. Pretty simple. Besides, don't tell me you don't have questions!"

"How would we find them, S?" I asked.

"They're taking you on a solo to SHIELD hq, right?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Look it up there." She said. "Then get out. Break free. Get away from this place and find Weapon X!"

I stared at her. If I leave, what will she do?

"I'll be waiting at the Epsilon base—you remember where that one is, right? They're taking me there for some anger management or whatever. Contact me there and tell me where this 'Bigfoot' guy is."

I sisghed. There was no way I would get out of this. And she was right: if anyone could manage alone, it was S4. "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm coming back for you."

"Don't worry." She grinned. "I can get myself out of this hellhole."

_**

* * *

**_

She escaped. I found out about a month before I faked my own death. That would be six months ago. It seems like six years. It turns out, S was right: Wolverine had no idea what happened to me until Ristman confessed. When I came here, to the Xavier Institute, to live, he took me in without questions. The rest of the group wasn't as thrilled. Well, Xavier and the staff seemed okay with it, not to mention Rogue. But the other students wouldn't come within five feet of me. Then again I did take them all down and tried to kill their instructor, so I did have it coming. Still, acceptance is good. I just wish S4 were here to share it with me.

But she is out there somewhere. I asked Xavier to look for her, but she's not using her powers very often. He gets a weak reading, then she's gone again. No doubt, Hydra wants her back, just like they did me, but she'll elude them as long as she can. As it turns out, her donor is staying in Bayville now. She seems to be heading this way, but I don't know how long it will take her to get here. I just hope she's still alive the next time I see her because Hydra will only leave her alone if she's no longer breathing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All I own is S4.

**Author's note:** X23 is adjusting to life at the institute, but S4 has been found unconscious on the doorstep of the boarding house and is taken to the institute for medical treatment. Will this reunion be their last meeting?

**Forever Friends**

**2. Reunion**

_**En route to BOM house**_

I could make it. Just a few more yards, and I'll be free from all of this. No more orders to steal files; no sleeping in railcars or junkyard cars; and definitely no more Hydra agents chasing me down.

I must say, I like X's choice locale. Not too busy, but not really dinky either. Mutants are everywhere. She found the perfect hideout, and he has too. I followed his scent here. If I can only get to the door before the toxins render me comatose.

There! Yes, I can see the sign! Brotherhood of Bayville boarding house: unpresumptuous for an out-of-towner. And I need somewhere to sleep, not to mention shower.

Everything is so blurry now. I only have a few moments to get their attention. But I won't need to. The front door slams open as half a dozen teens and two adults run onto the lawn. I can see them looking at me.

"Help me!" I scream, my throat turning into sandpaper. I trip over the sidewalk and fall into a sea of darkness.

---------------------------------------------------

_**BOM house, concurrent**_

He groaned as he tried to read through his magazine. Technically, he wasn't supposed to have the thing in the house, but he still snuck it in under Misty's nose. He just couldn't read too much, or she'd catch him. As it were, he attempted to glance over the hottie on p. 32, but the teenagers in the next room kept screaming at the people playin' Jeopardy! On television. Sighing in defeat, he closed the covers and stuffed the issue in his back pants pocket. He couldn't read and yell at kids at the same time.

The smell of blood drew his attention immediately. Fresh and drawing closer, but he didn't recognize the scent. Wait. It smelled like himself. Was that even possible?

Two more scents rushed in after the bleeding one. He instantly knew one of them.

"Boys, get your asses over here!" he shouted. "We have visitors comin'!"

The boys, along with Wanda, rushed into the foyer while Mystique appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Someone's bein' herded this direction, and we're gonna head her off." He replied. "Now move it! All of you, outside!"

Once outside, the Brotherhood froze. Before them, a girl with blond hair and amber eyes stumbled their direction, followed by two large men. One of them wore a brown hunter's cload and was green skinned; the other was extremely pale and donned a red uniform.

"Help me!" The girl screamed hoarsly, tripping over the sidewalk stones and passign out a few feet before them. Sabertooth, naturally, attacked first.

"Get the hell away from here, Red!" He roared, diving after the man in the scarlet jumpsuit.

"She is not your property." The green man shouted.

"Possession is nine-tenths, jerk!" Avalanche shouted, stepping in front of the team while Mystique knelt over the girl.

"She's an agent of Hydra!" Greeny tried again.

"As of right now, she's one of us!" Sabertooth roared. "Don't let that bafoon take her back!"

The Brotherhood redily complied, springing into action against the two unknown assailants. Pietro created a whirlwind around the cloaked man before being kicked away. His sister took the opportunity and hexed the man, throwing him to the ground. Once the man fell to the lawn, Blob charged and sat on him. He howled in agony.

"Omega Red, don't let them take the girl!" The pinned man shouted, but he was too late. Mystique and Toad already carried the girl inside the boarding house. Plus, Omega had his hands full dealing with Sabertooth.

"Who is she?" Sabertooth growled.

"I will have my vengeance!" Omega Red boomed, shooting one of his tentacles at the feral mutant. Unfortunately for the Russian supersoldier, he failed to notice Avalanche sneaking up behind him. Before he could react, Omega Red fell into a deep crevice, releasing his hold on Sabertooth. Once free, Sabertooth jumped in after him and continued throttling his opponent.

"I'll only ask you this one more time. Who is the girl?" Sabertooth growled, grabbing Omega by the collar.

"You cannot save her!" Red grinned. "She will pay for your…"

Snap!

With a sharp twist, Victor easily broke the neck of the other man. The last thing he needed was to listen to that idiot ramble on about revenge.

"Victor, Get in here now!" He heard Mystique shout from the door. Something was wrong. He jumped out of the hole and told the kids to do whatever they wanted to the other man. They needed to hone their skills. Toad, who stood by Mystique, gladly jumped in the fray with the older kids and Pyro.

"What's wrong, Raven?" He asked, following her inside.

"She's not responding, Victor." The redheaded shapeshifter looked up at him. "Her wounds aren't closing up at all, and I found a puncture wound on her neck. I'm thinking poison darts."

"Damn." He hissed. "Where do we take her? It's not like any of the local hospitals are mutant friendly."

"We have three choices. Magnus is off training recruits at Xaviers. We can take her there, chance a hospital run, or leave her here and do what little we can." She glared. He knew where she was going with this speech. He didn't like it, but it would be the kid's only chance.

"Call ahead. Let them know we're comin', and tell them about our visitors." He said.

"You mean the visitor and the corpse." Mystique corrected. "Don't give me that look! We both know you killed him."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, visitor and corpse, then. Just let 'em know I'm on my way there now."

"Hold up, I'm going too!"

"No, you're not. Someone has to watch the kids here! I can get her there before you finish explaining stuff to them, you know that!"

She sighed, none too happy about the situation. "Fine, I'll stay, but if I hear that you get into any fights while you're there, I will personally drive to the institute and drag you back by your ear."

He grimaced, then picked up the unconscious girl and deposited her in Raven's car.

------------------------------------------------

_**Xavier Institute**_

"Time to call it a day, Kid." Logan shouted to me as I finished my third (or possibly fourth) combat session in the DR. I sighed and turned to him. There was no use in fighting with him about it. I was tired and needed a shower. A hot shower. Oh, the luxuries of the free world!

"Okay." I answered, walking to the door. He fell into stide beside me.

"You made a great run today, but you don't need to push yourself so hard." He said. "It's just practice. Not life or death."

"Old habits die hard." I told him. He sighed.

"I know. Believe me, I know. Just try to take it easy." I nodded in response. We met Kitty in the elevator, her eyes wide with fear.

Something was very wrong.

"What is it, half-pint?" Logan asked Kitty. She took a breath then blurted "An injured mutant showed up at the boarding house this morning. Sabertooth's bringing her here now. Oh, and they said two guys were chasing her and one of them said something about Hydra."

It took me a full minute to realize the magnitude of the situation. "S4! Shit, they must have found her!" Even as I spoke, my nose detected her scent coming closer.

"Whoa, X, just calm down." Logan put a hand on my shoulder. "Now what's this about an S4?"

"We trained together." I began to ramble. "She was always talking about how we can escape, and she finally did after I hacked those files from S.H.I.E.L.D. and found you. She convinced me to seek you out in the first place, but just to talk. She was right all along about no one knowing about the clonings."

"She's a clone too?" Kitty asked. I nodded. Logan looked down at me for further elaboration. "She's Sabertooth's clone, I think. That's what Xavier got from her readings anyway."

"You two were close, huh?" Kitty asked.

"She was the only agent my age." I said. "I guess that's what drew us together in the first place. I haven't seen her in a year. What happened to her?"

"From what Mystique told the Prof, she's been chased a long way. She seemed to think they'd used some kind of poisoned darts on her; we won't know until she gets here, though."

"I wouldn't put poison past them." I growled. "When will she get here?"

"Just now." Logan growled, sniffing the air above us. "Come on, Kid, you're gonna need to fill in a few gaps for us."

We ran upstairs just as Sabertooth walked through the front door with her in his arms. Beast and Jean met him at the door.

"She's in worse shape than I thought." I overheard Dr. McCoy mumble. "Bring her down to the infirmary immediately."

There didn't seem to be an argument. Even Logan kept quiet as they pushed past us. I could only stare in shock. Blood ran all over what remained of her shirt and jacket, both hung in tatters off her body. She didn't move; didn't even make a sound. Her wounds weren't healing either, which scared me. She could heal up as fast as I could. Whatever they used on her must be powerful stuff.

I tried to follow her through the door, but Logan held me back. "Not now, Kid." He said. "Let Hank and Red patch her up for now."

"But if she wakes up and doesn't know where she is..." I started.

"Charles'll let ya know when you can see her." He replied. "Right now you'll only be distractin' Hank from doin' his job. When he's finished, I'm sure he'll let ya sit with her."

I sighed. Clearly, I wasn't going to win this fight. S4 could possibly be dying and I was powerless to stop it.

**There's chapter two for your enjoyment! Working on three as we speak.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No ownage here.

**Forever Friends**

**3. Waiting**

I paced in the downstairs waiting area for what seemed like an eternity. Logan stayed near the end of the corridor, and Sabertooth (he got chased out of the medlab) squatted by the lab doors. Five more minutes passed before Jean walked out.

"She's stable, but barely. Hank seems to think he can counteract the poison in her system." She said. I nodded.

"How soon can I see her?" I inquired.

"After Xavier meets with you both." Jean replied. Of course, I already knew he wanted to talk. He informed me of that as soon as he got off the phone with Mystique. Still sucked that I had to be in the same room with the six-foot hairball for the meeting. I thanked the redhead and walked to the elevator.

* * *

"So good of both of you to come on such short notice." The bald man smiled.

I groaned. Xavier likes to beat around the bush too much for my taste. Sabertooth seemed to concurr.

"Cut the crap, Wheels, who is that girl and why was Omega after her?" he asked. Xavier stared calmly back. I'll give the man this much, he knows how to keep his cool.

"I believe that is Alexa's story to tell." Xavier said, turning his eyes on me. I sighed. Everyone stared at me, awaiting a complete explanation. I'm not one to keep people waiting.

"She was my teammate back at Hydra." I started. "We met the day before we went in for the Weapon X process. Trained together from that day on until I escaped. It was her idea to use the SHIELD mission as a way out. When I went back to find her, I discovered she ran away as well. She's been gone for over a year now. Well, until today. I guess they found her."

"But why go to the boarding house instead of where she knew you were?" Sabertooth asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you ask? After all, she is your clone." Creed almost fell backwards. Logan chuckled, earning a pair of glares from the other men. I remained silent. The less attention drawn on me, the better.

"I must be havin' hearing problems." He said. "I thought you said she was my clone."

"I did." I replied. "Hydra made her the same time the put me into service. She's the best tracker I've ever met."

"Why are we just finding out about this now?" Sabertooth growled.

"Because SHIELD cannot capture what does not exist." I answered. "Not that they could have contained her anyway. She always found ways to tear apart her guards."

"Not these two." Logan corrected. "Speakin' of which, where is that Gauntlet jerk?"

"The kids are turning him into a new lawn ornament." Sabertooth chuckled. I couldn't stifle my laughter. The image of Gauntlet in a garden gnome hat was just too hilarious to block out.

"And what happened to Omega Red?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say he won't be chasing anyone any longer." Creed grinned. I sat frozen. Had he actually done what Logan and I failed at?

"He's dead?" Xavier asked.

"Yep. Took care of the bastard myself. Not much of a contest, really." Creed bragged. Somehow, I think he may have elaborated that last part. Ruskie's no pushover.

Xavier seemed ready to scold Sabes for his confession, but Red interrupted yet again.

"She's finally starting to recover on her own now." She spoke up. "Beast found the antidote in the nick of time.

I sighed in relief and wasn't alone. Sabertooth immeditely stood up and walked to the door.

"Can I see her?" He growled.

"Yes, but she's still unconscious." Jean said as he pushed past her and tore down the hallway. I followed.

We spent at least an hour by S4's side before she woke up.

**Sorry this chapter was so long in coming, but life interrupted me for a while. I hope you will let me know what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Forever Friends**

**4. Awakening**

My eyelids fluttered in the bright light. Every last centimeter of my body ached, and I soon realized that several tubes and needles pressed into my skin. The only thing I didn't know was where I awoke.

"About time you woke up." The voice of a girl mocked. I cautiously moved my eyes to the right, allowing them to rest on a familiar face.

"X." I rasped. Damn, my throat is dry. "Where are we?"

"Medical wing of the Xavier Institute." X replied. "And the name is Laura Alexa."

"Figured you'd go for an X name." I chuckled, then went into a mini coughing fit. Only after I caught my breath did I realize that we weren't alone in the small room. He loitered in the corner by the glass doors, and had been so quiet I hadn't noticed him at all until he moved. He stared in my direction.

"Cut back on the jokes, kid." He said, his deep voice sounding like a growl. "Don't want ye to kill over again, do we?" X shook her head no in response. Figures she'd side with him.

Him. Oh crap, he's been here all this time? Does he know who I am? Where I came from? And what about Gauntlet and Omega Red? They were right behind me when I blacked out.

"What happened to Gauntlet and Omega?" I asked. The man smirked while X could not contain her laughter.

"The not-so-jolly green giant is tied to a tree at the boarding house." He said. "I think they boys found a party hat to stick on him. Or that's what Misty said at least."

Who in blazes is Misty?

"And Omega Red?" I asked again. He smiled.

"He won't be coming after anyone anymore." He looked straight at me. I knew what he did with him instantly. One question remained still.

"How much do you know about me?" I asked. X seemed nervous and he just stared. She must have told him something otherwise she wouldn't look so guilty.

"I told them everything I knew." X sighed. "You were still out of it and it was the only way to let them know who you were."

"Who is 'they'?" I asked.

"The faculty." She said. "I don't think the students know yet, but they'll want to talk to you as soon as they realize you're awake."

That's a lot of people to talk to.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" I asked, turning to Creed. "Anything you wanted to know?"

He thought a good minute before asking, "Why did you come to the boarding house and not here?"

Simple. "I wanted to speak to you before I caught up with X. Besides, I thought with all the cops that get chased away from that house I'd stand a good chance of not getting caught by anyone local."

He stared. I knew what he wanted me to say, so I continued. "Laurel and Hardy caught up with me about a mile outside the residential area. We fought for a little bit, then I ran for the boarding house after I realized one of them darted me. We weren't that far away and I thought I could make it to the front door before I passed out. Guess I was wrong."

"I'll accept that." He nodded as a blue furry thing knuckled through the doors.

"Ah, recovering nicely I see." It smiled. Odd. I didn't think Yetis wore glasses.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Doctor McCoy, but most around here simply call me Beast." He grinned warmly. I usually don't like doctors, especially after what Hydra put me through, but this guy seems nice enough. He viewed the monitors I was hooked up to, then began disconnecting wires and pulling out various needles. My skin healed around it, but not as fast as it should have. He noticed this too.

"It may take up to 24 hours to fully flush the toxins from your system." He explained. "I want to keep you overnight here for observation."

Sabertooth growled in distain. He didn't argue any, no, but he didn't like the idea either.

"Can you hold off telling the others until morning?" X asked. Dr McCoy tilted his head.

"I don't see why not." He replied, then turned to Sabertooth. "If you plan to stay with her through the night, call the boarding house and tell them about it. I would rather not start a war over this."

"I'll do that." The other man growled in response.

McCoy turned to me next. "When you feel up to it, Professor Xavier would like a word with you."

I nodded. I think I'll need a moment to collect myself before I begin talking to people.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** S4 is mine. Everyone else is Marvel's.**

**Author's Note:** **A few of you have been asking for a long chapter, so I'll oblige that now. S4 faces a big decision and meets some new people.**

**Forever Friends**

**5. I Decide**

I frowned as Dr McCoy wheeled me into Professor Xavier's office. Since I remained under observation and hadn't regained my strength, he stuck me in a wheelchair. I don't like this thing at all.

When X opened the door, I froze. Sure, I'd seen Mr. McCoy's fur, but this lady looked a lot stranger. Her fiery red hair and gold eyes wouldn't have looked so strange if her skin weren't royal blue. As I contemplated just how many blue people were in this town, Sabertooth began to speak to her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be watching the boys?" He asked. Blue lady groaned.

"A SHIELD van picked Gauntlet up just before I left. Besides, Lance and Wanda can keep the others in check." She said. He smirked.

"And they didn't take you with them?" She was about to slap him when Xavier intervened.

"Given the circumstances, Lieutenant Fury has agreed to overlook your activities in favor of keeping the Brotherhood together." Baldy said. "Furthermore, I believe we have a few things to decide here today."

I sighed. This was all about me, and I didn't like it. Xavier turned to me to speak.

"S4, you came to Bayville for a home. Is that correct?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I figured if X could find somewhere she liked, I might try my hand here as well. Well, that and I wanted to speak to him." I jerked my thumb back to Creed. He looked confused.

"Where are you going with this, Charles?" Dr McCoy asked, seeming a bit puzzled himself. Xavier held up a palm.

"There are two clear options for her." He said. "Stay at the Institute, or join the Brotherhood. Whatever the decision, it must be made before any others."

"What kind of others?" I asked. The blue lady answered.

"What name will you go by here? Who will take responsibility for you while you live here? Will you be enrolled in the local schools or trained separately." She said. "Those kinds of others."

"And you are?" I asked. She smiled.

"So sorry, dear. I'm Mystique, leader of the Brotherhood."

"I thought Magneto was in charge?" X asked.

"Magneto can take charge when he decides to live with the team." She glowered. "Until then, I am in charge." Sabertooth didn't seem to think much of it, but let her speak.

So she's Misty. That's great. Do I have to put up with her?

"What do you want?" I asked. She didn't even blink.

"To give you a chance to discover who you are in a less... hectic environment." She began. I glared.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"I know Alexa is your friend, and you don't have to give that up, but this Institute" she gestured around the room "will not be easy to adjust to. Granted Xavier knows what he's doing, but these other students aren't all so quick to help out. Your friend there gave them a nasty beating the first time they met and they won't be so keen about another ex-Hydra operative living with them. "

I looked to the others when she stopped. Logan looked miffed about Sabertooth staying around. No doubt he wouldn't be happy with my living here full time. Dr. McCoy and X seemed poised for an answer, while my--I guess I can call him father?—stared at me. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something from me. Too bad for them; Xavier spoke up.

"The choice is yours." He said. "We will not force you in any direction."

"I'll need to sleep on this." I said. This all seemed so sudden. I mean, I just woke up again an hour ago, and now they want me to make this itsy bitsy decision that will affect the rest of my life. Like I told them, I need some time to think about it.

"Take all the time you need." Mystique smiled. "Victor will be here until you recover."

"Wait a damn minute!" He exclaimed. "I never agreed to that!"

"No, we did." She said, nodding to Xavier.

"Why?" HE asked.

"Because you two need to bond." She smirked. "I'll be by to check on you tomorrow morning. Have fun."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed out loud. The look on his face was simply priceless—like she'd just hit him or something. I must admit, I'm starting to like this woman. She has style.

"Very well." Xavier said, completely ignoring Logan's glares. "S4, are you hungry at all?"

I nodded an affirmative as Mystique left the room.

"I will have one of the students bring you lunch." He said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"One thing." I said.

"Speak up." Baldy said. I smiled.

"Stop calling me S4. I've been going by Sadie for almost a year now." I said. He smiled.

"Then, Sadie, Hank will escort you back to the medical bay for further rest."

Hank wheeled me out, with Creed following a few strides behind. How is it when one problem goes away five more show up to take its place?


	6. Chapter 5

**All I own is Sadie.**

**Sadie has decided where she will live and meets her housemates, but who will look after the fifteen-year-old clone? I think we all know the answer to that.**

**Forever Friends**

**6. Socialization**

I stayed up all night thinking about the offers Misty and Xavier extended to me. Both had their good points and bad. However, my only concern was finding a family, and it looked as if that would be divided. But were my personal reservations enough to keep me from making up my mind? Not in the least.

I made a list of pros and cons for each house. Xavier's offered better training. Mystique offered solitude. Xavier gave me the chance to be with my only friend, while staying with Mystique would give me the chance to get to know the closest thing to a father I have. Xavier could also keep SHIELD from knocking on my doorstep, which I greatly appreciate. Mystique can't offer that kind of protection. After going through the rest of my list, I made my choice.

"I want to stay here for now." I told the group of adults gathered in Xavier's office. I think someone should make a shelf with my name on it and put it in the man's office.

Xavier seemed pleased, while Misty clearly looked disappointed. Wolverine and Creed just stood there.

"Very well." Baldy smiled. "When you are ready, I will have Alexa show you your room."

"Okay." I said.

"Excuse me, Chuck, but who's gonna look out for the kid?" Wolverine asked. Everyone tensed up at the mention of the custody issue. I know they want to pick who's best for me, but I may just have to rock the boat a bit here.

"I want him to do it." I said, pointing to Creed (who stood next to Mystique on the other side of Xavier's desk). Everyone, save Xavier and Mystique, had to bend over and pick up their jaws from off the floor.

"What?" Creed grunted, staring at me as if I'd hit him.

"You can't be serious!" Logan roared. "You can't do that!"

"Why can't she?" Mystique asked. "He is technically her father."

"He don't live here!"

"I don't care!" I shouted, gaining their attention. "I want him. No substitutions."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Logan growled.

"I believe it is." Storm interrupted. "They will be good for each other. I know you don't like it, but the rest of us can see the wisdom of placing her in his care."

"But he doesn't live here." Logan tried again.

"Does that have to be an issue?" I asked. "I will still be allowed to go outside these walls, won't I?"

"Of course." Xavier smiled, understanding what I meant. "I do not foresee any problems which cannot be overcome. Your opinion?" He turned to Sabertooth, who still looked in shock.

"Just don't start callin' me 'daddy'." He sighed. Mystique chuckled.

A sudden thought hit me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Maybe I'll tell Xavier later, or maybe I won't. I just know now wasn't the time to bring it up.

* * *

"Here's our room." X said, showing me the chambers we would be sharing. It was much bigger than any rooms I'd slept in before. Even with the two beds, a desk, and a dresser, it had no lack for space. I only had one complaint. 

"Why are the blankets pink?"

She giggled. "We're on the girls' side of the hallway. All of our stuff is this pink color when we first move in. After a week or so, the rest of our housemates will probably help you decorate. Not to mention find extra clothes."

I remembered then that I had stolen a pair of gray sweats from the hospital wing. She was right, of course, but where would I find clothes? I had no money and couldn't borrow any from her 'cause she's like four inches shorter than me. My answer came in the form of a Goth girl leaning in the doorway.

"You must be the new girl." She said, looking at me.

"Do you see anyone else around here?" I countered. She laughed.

"Ah figured ya would be cool." She said. "Ah'm Rogue."

"Sadie." I replied, walking up to her and shaking her gloved hand. "You live here too?"

"Mah room's two doors down." She explained. "Tabby an' Amara are next to ya on the left; Jubes and Rahne are directly across from ya; an' on the side of ya is Kurt."

"We're on the line of demarcation." X added. "Where the girls' dorms end and the boys' begin."

"Who are these people you speak of?" I asked. Rogue chuckled.

"Ah forgot it was ye'r first day here. Kurt's fine an' shouldn't give ya too much trouble unless you have a problem with waking up early." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He likes to reset the alarm clocks." X rolled her eyes.

"He's also mah brother." Rogue said. "Lahke ah said, he won't hurt ya or nothin'. Tabby and Amara are best friends and like to blow stuff up. They'll help you get over any shyness, no doubt there. Jubilee's one of Logan's favorites."

"After you." X teased. Rogue glared.

"Anyway, she and Rahne left the institute a while back because their families thought they'd be safer at home." Rogue said. "Jubilee makes fireworks an' Rahne shapeshifts into a wolf. They're both ye'r age, though."

"Okay." I said as a blond girl walked in.

"Hey! New girl!" She shouted. "You must be the one Badger's all worked up about."

"Badger?" I asked. The others giggled.

"That's her nickname for Logan." Alexa giggled. I smiled.

"Well, X, aren't you going to introduce us?" A group of girls gathered outside our door. One with brown hair and eyes asked the question.

"Sadie, the girls. Girls, Sadie." X said.

"That's not much of an intro." The blond waved. "I'm Tabitha, but most people call me Tabby or Boom-Boom."

"Or Time bomb, if you're Logan." An Asian looking girl smiled. "I'm Jubilee."

Before I could react, the swarm bombarded me with names, codenames, and powers... some of which I couldn't process on such short notice. I must have looked as overwhelmed as I felt because Rogue yelled at them to step back and give me some air. They are apparently all afraid of Rogue.

I knew from the info they gave me that one girl (her name is Jean) wasn't home now, but would be by dinner. She was at college. I also learned that the X-Men and Brotherhood got along (well, at least the girls did) very well. Except for one kid they called Toad. Only Tabby seemed to care much for him.

"What's with the pow-wow?" A boy with brown hair said, interrupting our meeting.

"Why don't we move this into the common room downstairs?" Rogue asked. "Ah'm startin' to feel crowded." The others nodded, and she ushered X and I downstairs. I began to feel like a float in a parade with so many people following me. Anyway, we got to a room with a television and a bunch of couches, and Rogue told everyone to find a spot. None of them argued.

"This is Sadie. She will be living with us." She said, looking from me to the audience. "She's Lexa's best friend, so ya better not try anythin' stupid."

"Plus my new legal guardian will likely maul any of you brave enough to ignore her." I added. They stared.

"Like, who would that be?" Kitty (I think that's her name) asked.

"Sabertooth." I said. Chaos ensued.

"What? That can't be right!"

"HE doesn't live here!"

"He's our enemy!"

"QUIET!!!" Rogue shouted. The students obeyed. "Thank you! Sadie, ya betta explain that last part ta them. They don't know where ya came from."

"Oh, are you another Hydra person?" The youngest of the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah." I answered. "X and I came out of the same cloning program, only we have different donors. Her dad is Wolverine, while mine is Sabertooth."

I wonder how he'll react to 'Dad'?

A chorus of "ohs" followed my statement. Everyone seemed to get with the program, though. One question remained. "Who are you boys again?"

"Okay, from the top." Rogue said, then leaned in closer to me. "Ah'll have X write their names down so you'll remember 'em all."

I was definitely going to like this place.


	7. Chapter 6

**All I have is Sadie.**

**Several wanted to see Sadie truly interact with her new housemates. This chapter is just for you! Sadie gets cau****ght in the middle of a battle royal for breakfast****... it doesn't end pretty.**

**Forever Friends**

**7. Lashing Out**

I awoke at about six that morning. Not in a train car, or a box, or a cot, but in my own bed. I grinned as I stretched my arms out. Then, I noticed that Lexa wasn't in our room. I almost panicked, but then I remembered something she said about a five-thirty training session that morning and calmed down. She would be fine. She could take care of herself. Just like I took care of myself that year on the run. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked downstairs to scavenge for breakfast.

I kinda got a little lost on the way to the kitchen. And by a little lost, I mean I accidentally ended up in the linen closet while trying to find the bathroom. I didn't remember this place being so large. However, I followed my nose and found the kitchen with minimal effort. I also walked right into a food fight.

Oatmeal covered the walls, and bagels and toast still sailed through the air. I practically had to crawl to the table. For some reason, I decided cereal was safe, and dodged several New Mutants in order to get it. I had just poured my bowl and was heading to the table when someone slammed into me. My Frosted flakes flew all over me, and the milk soaked right through my pajamas. I turned to my right to see one of the boys next to me. It was on.

The closest thing was an orange. It made a decent softball. One of the boys hit the deck. Another tried to hit me from behind, but I kicked him down and grabbed a cutting board to clobber another idiot with. At first, it was just survival, but then I felt someone slap me on my ass. Immediately, my anger took over me and I pinned the offender to the wall.

"Hey!" He screamed, staring at me with pure fear. "What did I do?"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You knew what you did, you jerk!"

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" he squealed, trying to get out of my chokehold on his shirtfront. But I wouldn't let him escape. I pressed him closer to the drywall, only to have my attention snatched away.

"Sadie! What's goin' on in here?" I whipped my head around to see Rogue standing in the doorway. In my shock, I let go of the boy. He scurried under the table. Weedy little worm.

"He slapped me!" I shouted.

"I did what?" He asked.

"Bobby, where did you hit her?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't hit her!" He protested.

"You groped my behind!" I corrected. He looked confused.

"I don't remember that!"

"You kinda did, dude." A blond boy with a hick accent said. He must have seen the whole thing.

"Not on purpose!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby, leave." Rogue ordered. "Or do ya want me to tell the instructors?"

He zoomed out of the room in two seconds. I was about to grab a muffin and leave, but the older girl grabbed my shoulder.

"Un, uh." She shook her head. "We're gonna talk about this."

"I don't want to." I said, pushing away from her. In truth, I really didn't want to be given any more lectures on my behavior. I received enough of those while I was at Hydra.

"Too bad, we're talkin' anyway." She said. I made a face and tried to walk away, but she called after me "Unless you'd rather speak to Logan instead." I froze. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was speak to the midget Canadian.

"Fine." I sighed, turning around. "Fire away."

"You two, scram!" She shouted at the remaining students (Tabby and Amara). "Nothin' for ya to see here!"

"But we wanna hear the fight!" Tabby whined.

"Out!" Rogue glared, pointing at the door. Both girls walked out, pouting. She then turned to me. "Okay, why were you really tryin' to tear into Ice cube?"

"I told you already, he..."

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about. You jumped out of reaction, not reason."

"Sorry. I guess old habits die hard."

"I know. Trust me, I do. But you can't just snap at every little thing. Those idiots, no matter how stupid, are your teammates. Teammates look out for each other."

"I don't like being part of a team!"

"Too bad, you're in now and no matter where you go in Bayville, you will have to deal with people! And don't say that the Brotherhood would be different, because they're not. I know. I used to live there. That group is even more tight-knit than this one."

"Can I change to a different squad?" I asked.

"Nope. Not until you finish your first training session." She said. "One of the Prof's and Logan's rules."

I swore under my breath. She raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. As I turned to walk off, she remembered something. "Hey, Sadie."

I turned back around. "What?"

"Ah catch ya pullin' a stunt lahke this again, Ah'll have ta tell Logan, the Professor, and ya Dad. Got it?" I nodded in response, then walked out. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to face Wolverine any time soon.

"Where are you goin', Fluffy?" A gruff voice called from my right.

Why didn't I stay in bed this morning?


	8. Chapter 7

**A bunch of you were confused by Rogue's actions in the last chapter. I apologize for that. I deleted a scene I really shouldn't have, but I'm including it in this chapter, so here it goes. **

**Forever Friends**

**8. Don't hold your breath**

I don't like being a leader. Never really have, which is funny considering who my mother is and how much she loves to be in charge. But she can keep her desire for power. I don't want it or the job as an instructor.

But I have no choice about the job.

It all goes back to Sadie. After I introduced her to the rest of the students, Professor Xavier called me into his office. I wondered what I'd done wrong (that's usually he only reason I'm in there.), but to my surprise, that wasn't the reason for the meeting. They wanted me to do something for them.

"Ya want me ta mentor Sadie?" I blinked. No. The Prof must've hit the scotch a bit too hard this afternoon. That is the only explanation. I hate babysitting the newbies almost as much as I do Duncan Matthews or Apocalypse. Kids hate me. So why put me in charge of one? "Have you lost it?"

"Rogue, you are 18, and it is about time you took on some of the leadership responsibilities that come with your maturity." The Prof replied. I glared.

"Why can't Jean or Ororo do it? They like that kind of stuff?" I asked. I wasn't lying either. Both Storm and Jean loved being role models. Maybe my mother should have taken lessons from them? Speaking of which... "Or why not just let her go home with Sabertooth and Mystique? She's his kid, and I don't think the blue witch would object to having another girl in the house."

"Because Sadie chose to live here, Rogue. You know that. Furthermore, she seems to look up to you in a way. You are the best one to reach her." Xavier said. I groaned. This bit bigtime.

"Why not just have Logan keep an eye on her?"

"You know why, Rogue. Believe it or not, this will help you in many ways."

Oh really? Stress, shouting, and separating her from an intended victim is somehow beneficial for me? I didn't know that.

"With all due respect, Professor, you need to find whatever demented part of your brain that told you this was a good idea, and give it a drug. I'm not going to babysit some new recruit 24/7!"

"Would you rather teach a class like Jean and Scott?" He asked.

On second thought, maybe Sadie won't be so bad. I have to admit, I like the girl. She reminds me a lot of me. Stubborn, hot tempered, and used by everyone around her for many years. The only issue is I doubt that she'll pay any attention to me. Besides, the New Mutants and I are never in the same sessions anyway. I can try this out for a while, just to prove to him that it won't work.

* * *

Contrary to what the rest of the world believed, Viper survived the base explosion caused by X23. Clawing and climbing, she rebuilt her organization in secret. And wrote the project off as a loss.

S4, however...

That was Martingale's pet project. The woman reveled in twisting the experiment's desires to fit that of Hydra's needs. But, unbeknownst of the scientist, S4 and X23 became friends, and upon learning of X23's escape, S4 bolted as well. But Viper wouldn't let that project drop so easily. She ordered two of her best agents to bring the girl back.

But they failed.

S4 now resided in Bayville, New York. The same location as X23. Granted, there were dozens of other mutants running around that town, but it would be easy to abduct the rogue experiments and bring them back into Hydra's fold.

And brainwash them back into service.

The emerald-haired woman grinned. Today was a good day to be alive.

* * *

I wouldn't do it. No way, no how would I willingly put up with other morons like the ones I dealt with this morning. It wasn't going to happen.

"Come on, girl! It'll be fun!" Tabitha was currently trying to talk me into shopping with her.

"Yeah, Sadie, you need to get out and see Bayville." Kitty added.

I saw it when I was running to the boarding house. Doesn't that count?

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said.

"But you need some new clothes and you can't keep borrowing ours!" Amara declared. She had a point. None of their clothes fit me quite right (I am quite a bit taller than most of the girls) and I dispise the color pink—which they seem to love. Where is X when I need her?

"X said she'd come along too, if that's what you're worried about." Tabby waved.

X is going too? Okay, maybe this won't be so bad. "Fine." I conceded. "I'll go along."

"Awesome!" Tabitha whooped. "Hang on! I've got to call Wanda and see if she wants to come with us. We're leaving as soon as I get off the phone with her."

Which one was Wanda? Nevermind. I'll find out soon enough.

Wanda turned out to be the sole Brotherhood girl (who wasn't an adult). She got along with Rogue and Lexa the best, and didn't seem to mind me. Actually, she remembered me passing out on the front lawn, though I can't say I remember seeing her on the lawn. She loves the color red and has a shorter temper than I do (which is really short). Jubilee got the worst end of that deal when she annoyed the onyx-haired girl past her breaking point. Not a pretty sight, let me tell you.

I wound up spending most of the day with her, Rogue, and Lexa. No matter how much fun it was blowing up trash cans with Tabitha, I needed clothes and I couldn't trust the others to pick out something I liked. The day was going fine, until we ran across someone they knew in one of the stores.

"Look, it's the mutie and her friends." Some chick with bleached-blond hair and way too much glittery eyeshadow drawled. I seethed a little. Who did she think she was and what excuse did she have for that attitude?

"Gee, Trish, I see you're alone." Rogue said. "What's the matter? None of your boy-toys available? What ya get for stringin' four boys at the same time."

Trish turned beet red. I laughed.

"Where did you find that thing? The pound? God, I hope it's had its shots." Trish glared at me.

"Yeah, but you'll be in for a shock if you keep up your attitude." I hissed.

"And what will you do if I don't? Slice me with your claws?" She asked.

"Better believe it!" I growled, lounging at her. I didn't make it though. Wanda hexed me back on my ass. Which really hurt. Yeah, why can't I kill the broad again?

"Sadie, no!" Lexa said. "That's not how we do things here!"

Did I just hear that right? Trish ran away, and I turned on my teammate. "Why can't I go after her? Didn't you hear what she said about us?"

"Yeah, but it ain't worth goin' ta jail over." Rogue said. Funny. I thought it was.

"Besides, you're running with brotherhood and other terrorist organization allumni." Wanda said. "We don't get mad. We get even."

Rogue and Lexa grinned. I just stared. Even? How?

"Ladies, it's time we teach her how we do things around here." Rogue said, glancing at the others. Lexa helped me up and then led me behind Rogue and Wanda. I don't get it. At Hydra, we got even by killing. It's the best revenge. What could they be planning that would top that?

* * *

"Tell me where she is, Bub!" I shouted. Damn, I hate dealing with kids. Especially x-kids. They're way too nice. Don't know how to answer questions right either. The Many Midget looked up at me.

"I don't know! All the girls took off like an hour ago!" Jamie cried out.

Crap, she's not even here. Neither is anyone who could tell me anything useful. Where would a group of teenaged girls go on a Saturday?

I felt my phone vibrate in my coat pocket. Grumbling, I answered the call. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Victor." Raven's voice said on the other end. "I thought you would want to know where your daughter was."

How the hell would she know?

"Where is she?" I shouted. I could hear her groan.

"Lord, Victor, not so loud! The boys can hear you from across the room! The girls just came here and rushed upstairs to Wanda's room. I think they're planning something."

Who is they? Ah, screw it. I'll find out when I get home. Right now I have to jet before that girl leaves again.

**What are the girls up to? Can Sabertooth catch up to his daughter? And just what scheme does Viper have up her sleeve? You'll have to wait and see for now. **

**Be kind to animals. Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Forever Friends**

**9. Bonding**

We walked into the Boarding house and headed straight for Wanda's room. "No one will bother us in here." She said. "Unless they have a death wish."

"Of course, Toad maght hop in just ta see ya, Wanda." Rogue replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Wanda sent the two-toned girl a dark glare, but the Southerner completely ignored it. Once inside the bedroom, I turned to Lexa.

"Why come all the way here to plan something?" I asked. Sure, the boarding house lay closer to the mall, but how would we get any work done with music blaring from two rooms down and the TV volume turned up as loud as it would go downstairs?

"Because there are no nosy telepaths to ruin our plans." Rogue answered, overhearing the question. "The Prof may not like ta read minds, but Red ain't above it. She pretends ta be all sweet and innocent, but she's not. She's got your back on the field, but ah wouldn't trust her not to spy on us."

"Plus the noise here is nothing compared to what it would have been in our room." Lexa said. "Bobby and Sam aren't that far from us, and all the boys gather in their room and play video games. I think they've blown up a two systems now."

"Try four." Rogue said. "They got ta a few before ya joined."

"At any rate, here no one is going to snitch on us for plotting revenge." Wanda said. "Hell, the boys would help out if they found out who we're scheming against."

"What about that blue lady that lives here?" I asked. "What'll she do about it?"

"Mystique?" Rogue blurted out, glaring at Wanda. "Ya didn't tell me that witch was here!"

"I thought Kurt told you." The dark-haired girl shrugged. "She's trying to get back her job as principal at the High School. Hey, I thought you'd be thrilled about Kelly leaving."

"That don't mean ah wont her here screwin' up my life!" the emerald-eyed Goth hissed. "She's evil!"

"She's your mother!" Wanda countered. "I know coming from me it means jack, but she is family to you. And a much better parent than my father ever was!"

"She used me to get to the X-men!"

"Did she mess with your memories, lock you in a mental institution, or let you fall into a secret lab?" Rogue fell silent. "Can't complain now, can you?"

"What is all this about?" I whispered to Lex. She rolled her eyes.

"Short version? Rogue and Nightcrawler—one of the other X-men—are children of Mystique. Wanda and her twin brother Pietro are Magneto's, the former leader of the Brotherhood, kids. Neither set of kids had a very happy upbringing. Wanda hates her dad, and Rogue dislikes her mom. Pietro's scared of both his father and sister, while Kurt seems to have patched things up with Mystique."

"Uh huh." I nodded, trying to wrap my head around the situation. Damn, these people's lives are warped. Almost as warped as mine. Who knew?

"Just get over yourself so we can plot our revenge!" Wanda said. "I want to make the blond slut pay!"

"She didn't do anything to you." I pointed out. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but she likes to sic the football team on us all the time." The crimson-clothed mutant responded. "Been waiting to get back at her for that trailer-trash remark last week."

"So you've waited an entire week to exact revenge?" I asked. "Why not just attack her on the spot?"

"I don't want to get expelled." Wanda said. "Tensions at school are so high that airplanes could fly under them. And if we want to assure our current principal that we can behave for a new principal, we can't get in trouble."

"And besides, this is just more fun." Lex said. "Okay, let's start planning. Do we want an ambush or straight-up assault?"

* * *

I slammed the door open. What the hell was she doing here? Why the hell had she gone out in the first place? She just got away from Hydra three days ago. No way is she ready for that kind of public interaction. I've been away from Weapon X over twenty years and I still don't get along with people.

Why run off to a mall and then come here?

"I expected you home five minutes ago." I looked up the stairs to see Raven standing on them. Great, I get to deal with two insane women today. No. Better make that three. Wanda is home too.

Why does the world hate me?

"Where is she, Misty?" I asked. She didn't flinch, but I never expected her to anyway. She's known me far too long for that.

"She is upstairs with Wanda, Rogue, and X23 planning revenge on some girl who insulted her at the mall." Misty answered. "Oh, and I wouldn't go up there if I were you. You'll only end up making all four of those girls mad. If you want to talk to Sadie, you'd better sit down and wait for her to come downstairs."

I growled at the red-headed witch, but knew she had a point. No one bothered the Scarlet Witch without a good reason. Except for Toad and Pyro, but those nuts are missing more brain cells than their other housemates combined. Either way, not a good thing.

Deciding that going upstairs was not a good idea, I trudged into the living room and sat down in the armchair. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"Are the prototypes ready?" Viper asked one of her lieutenants. The man nodded.

"Yes, Madame Hydra. They are awaiting your orders."

"Good. Set them loose. I want to see how well these new soldiers fare against the girls."

"Are you sure they are ready to face the entire mansion full of mutants?"

"Only time will tell." The woman replied. "For now, let us see what they can do under pressure and hope they will be more proficient than the last two agents we sent out."

"And what of Gauntlet? Do we just let SHIELD keep him in custody?"

"Wait until after the prototypes confront the rogues." She replied. "If they succeed, we will attend to his early release. But as for now, we must remain cautious. There is no telling what those mutants are plotting at this very moment."

* * *

I didn't know planning revenge could be so much fun. Then again, I've never had anyone sit down and actually help me plot out my vengeance against someone. So many good ideas flew around the room that we couldn't' make up our minds. We decided to merge a few together. Even Mystique helped us out by finding some of the supplies we needed.

"Okay, do we have all the stuff?" Rogue asked.

"Better go over the list." X said. "Shaving cream?"

"Check." Wanda replied. "Map of the Bayville Mall?"

"Why the hell do you even have a map of the mall?" Rogue asked. Wanda shrugged.

"Don't know. Ask your mother." The dark-haired probability changer replied with a glare. "What's next?"

"Silly string." I blinked as I read it off. "What is silly string?"

"Just wait and see." Rogue grinned. "Is that everything?"

"I think so." X replied. "At least all the stuff on our list."

"I still say we should have doused her in honey and feathers." I grumbled.

"We don't have enough honey." Rogue admonished. "But we can still dump the feathers on her."

"We'll have to take the pillows from the Institute, though." Wanda said. "I don't think Mystique will approve of us shredding hers up."

"Okay." I said. "Are you sure you three want to do this?"

"Positive." Rogue smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, and while we're out, we need to find you some makeup." Wanda replied.

Makeup? Oh, yeah. All three of them wore dark colored makeup. And dark clothes. It looks good on them, but do I want to go along with it?

"Do I need it?" I asked, looking at the other girls. X smiled.

"Need, no." She said. "But if you start school at Bayville high, it keeps most of the idiots away from you."

She had a point. No one at the institute really bothered Rogue or X, and the brotherhood seemed terrified of Wanda. Maybe there's something to this makeup stuff after all?

"Fine." I said. "Now let's get moving. I don't like waiting around for so long."

"You may want to talk with your 'Dad' before we take off." X said. "He walked into the house about an hour ago."

He did? I sniffed the air. Yep. Definitely his scent. Now how did I miss that? Oh well.

Wait! How can I go terrorize jerks at the mall and talk to Creed at the same time? I'm not Multiple or Nightcrawler. I don't even know someone to pose as a stunt- double. How can I work this out?

"We'll wait on you." Wanda said, answering the question running around my mind.. "Have fun with your dad."

I nodded and trudged downstairs. This was either going to be very long or very short. I'm hoping for short. The sooner we finish our little father-daughter bonding thing, the quicker I get to one-up that pesky brat at the mall.

* * *

I heard her coming downstairs. Didn't need to turn around to prove my suspicions. None of the boys make steps that light, Raven don't make a sound at all, and Wanda usually hexes someone before reaching the bottom.

"Bout time you came down. I was startin' to worry." I said. I heard her sigh in the other room.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding none too interested in really having a conversation.

"I drive around half of Bayville looking for you and this is the answer I get?" I asked her. She stopped, and walked in my direction.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "What's the emergency? I'm fine. I'm here. What else could be important?"

"Makin' sure you really were okay." I answered. "Didn't really get a chance to talk up at Xavier's yesterday."

"Would I be out if I weren't?"

"Yes, and don't deny it. Now, how are you fittin' in up there? Other kids treating you all right?"

"I'm doing fine. Okay, there was one incident this morning at breakfast, but that was nothing. Rogue and X are pretty nice."

"Figured you'd stick with X." In truth, I did. Those two are stuck together like glue.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about? Cause if it is, I'm leaving now."

"Wait." I told her. "I need to lay down a few rules with you."

"What rules? We don't even live in the same house."

"All the more reason." I glared at her. She ignored it. "I can't be there 24/7 to keep an eye on you, so you'll have to do your best to lay low."

"Come on! I was made for stealth!" She protested.

"That's what I'm worried about." I groaned.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself!"

"You are still just a kid. Someone needs to watch you and make sure you do what you're supposed to." I heard a distant "ha" from Raven. How dare she mock my parenting skills?

"Again, I can take care of myself. I have been doing that my whole life. I could take down all of those X-Men and you know it."

"But you won't be doing that, now will you? You're one of them now. You gotta follow their rules."

"Not all of 'em!"

"Yes, all of 'em." I said. "You think Xavier's just gonna let you do what you want to up there?"

"I can take him." She shrugged.

"And then what?" Looks like Raven decided to butt in on our little discussion. Maybe I won't have to talk as much now?

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked, looking confused. Raven elaborated.

"After you take out Xavier, provided you have the guts, the rest of the X-men will run you out of that place. You will have nowhere to go but here, and will be a lifelong enemy of theirs. Even your friend Lexa will be disappointed with you for that type of decision."

"But she wouldn't hate me." Sadie protested.

"I never said that." Raven said. "I meant that there would be a great rift between you for the rest of your lives. Do you really want to fight her for the rest of your days?"

"No." Sadie hung her head. "But I don't like being cooped up either."

"I'm sure Xavier will be able to help with that." Raven said. "But you need to realize that those rules are in place for everyone's safety."

Sadie grumbled several phrases under her breath, thinking no one would hear her. Several mean and uncalled for phrases regarding myself and Raven. Looks like somebody needs to be brought down to size.

"You're grounded." I told her. She stared at me like I'd punched her.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Just did." I told her. "Part of those rules I was tryin' to tell ye about. Any decision you make about school or social life must pass me first. I will meet every boy you choose to date. When I ask you questions, I expect an answer with no backtalk. And I will enforce any punishment I feel necessary. As soon as Rogue and X finish what they're doing today, they will take you straight back to the institute, where you will spend all of your free time for the next week."

" No fair!" She shouted. "You swear all the time! What's the issue if I do it too?"

"It's not the swearing, it's who and how you were talking about!" I stared down at her. "You need to learn a lesson in respecting your elders, and this will be the first class."

"Go to hell!" She growled, running back up the stairs before I realized the conversation was over. I turned around to leave and noticed Raven, now sitting on an armchair, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Really, Victor, I never knew you cared so much." She smiled.

"It wasn't about you." I corrected her. "She said some stuff about me too. And you didn't have to jump in, ya know! I had that talk."

"Yes, I noticed. That's why I stepped in." She replied. Know-it-all.

"Just keep an eye on things here. I need a drink." I exclaimed.

"And what a wonderful example that will set for her." Raven mocked. "When life gets hard, hit a bar! Such a wonderful philosophy! No way that could backfire, is there?"

"And you're one to talk? How are things going with Rogue and the furball?" the smile fell off her face. Ha! I win.

"For your information, Kurt has invited me to meet his girlfriend's parents on Friday." She said. "And how I reach out to my children is none of your damn business!"

"Then quit picking on me!" I shouted.

"How was I picking on you? If anything, I was helping you. Face the facts, Victor, you know nothing about teenage girls or how to reach them. That conversation was headed straight for trouble."

"She ran out on me!"

"It could have been much worse, and trust me, I know exactly what worse is!"

"Oh, I bet you do." I grumbled. She hopped off the couch and marched up to me.

"Don't make sport of me, Victor." She hissed.

"And what will you do about it?" I asked.

"I assure you, you don't want to know." She sneered, walking past me and up the stairs. "Do whatever you intend to do, Victor, but don't expect me to come bail you out this time. You're on your own."

I mumbled a few choice words under my breath and walked out the door. I needed some time to think things over and I knew just where to go.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Warning! Reading this story while trying to eat or drink may result in choking or spillage of food or drink. You have been advised.**

**A/N:**** If you don't get today's disclaimer, it's the result of one reviewer's offhanded comment that snowballed into an actual disclaimer and should be taken quite seriously. I don't want anyone to choke on their dinner or burn themselves with hot coffee (or whatever hot beverage you prefer). **

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The prank unveiled! Plus a little bit of romance for one of our cast members. ****Who is it? You'll have to read on to find out!**

**Forever Friends**

**10. Mischief**

_**Sadie's PoV**_

I spotted her from my hiding spot. Strutting around without a care, bossing orders to her so-called friends. But her world was about to turn upside down. Everybody knows their part, and if this works, Trish won't be teasing anyone for a long time.

_**

* * *

Wanda's PoV**_

It wasn't hard. Actually, this was easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel. But revenge is revenge no matter how it goes down. The fewer snags the better.

I walked past the slut and "casually" bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going, Freak!" Trish squealled. The loser didn't even remember who I was. Time to remind her.

"Hey, aren't you the one made that linebacker shove Todd into a dumpster?" I asked. OF course, I knew the answer was yes. Toad was very upset that week because he had to take two showers. The rest of us were relieved.

"so what if I did?" She asked.

"I also watched you insult a friend of a friend today." I said. "I am not amused."

"You don't have to be." She said. "I can do whatever I want! I'm rich! What will you do? Use your powers on me?"

"No need." I said. "Now girls!"

Rogue and Lexa sprang out of the crowd and doused the biatch in shaving cream and silly string. She screamed like a wounded animal.

"You freaks!" She shouted. "You've gone and ruined my hair!"

"We didn't." Lexa said. "But She will."

Trish turned around just in time to watch Sadie pour orange soda all over the bottle-blond's head. I laughed out loud, as did the other girls. The crowd around us even got in on it. Still, I felt like something was missing.

"You!" Trish screamed. "I'll sue you all!"

"for what?" I asked. "We haven't done anything illegal. It's just a harmless prank."

"in fact, this was a much tamer version of what we wanted to do to you." Lex sneered. "Think twice next time you want to run your mouth!"

"I hate you all!!!" Trish shouted. I watched as several cell phone cameras began snapping photos of Trish's bad hair day. It was priceless.

"We don't think much of you either." Rogue said. "Hey, ladies, ain't we forgettin' somethin'?"

"Like what?" I asked. She didn't need to answer. The next thing I heard was

"BANZAI!!!"

Feathers rained down from the air above Trish's head. I noted a puff of smoke that marks Kurt's powers. Ah. So his sister called him in to get the feathers. I must say, I'm impressed.

The feathers stuck to the soda-covered cheerleader with no trouble. She made several growling noises and looked like she wanted to cry. Naturally, Kurt knew just what to say.

"Don't ruffle your feathers, _Frauline._ It's all in good fun." He smiled.

Trish ran out of the mall like a bat out of hell, wailing about her ruined social life. It reminded me of the time that my brother was scared off to school in his pink flannel pyjamas. He cried for a week. Wuss.

_**

* * *

Lexa's PoV**_

"Why didn't you tell us he would drop in?" I asked Rogue as we walked to the parking lot. She and kurt grinned back at us.

"It was a last-minute thing." Kurt said. (**A/N: Sorry, but I can't type the phonetics for Kurt's accent. He will have to do without one for now.**) "Oh, and the Professor won't be too happy about his missing down pillows."

"Wait!" Rogue shouted. "You stole the Prof's personal pillows?"

Kurt nodded. "_Ja._ I couldn't find any in the recruits' rooms, and I'm not going anywhere near Storm or Logan's rooms."

"Gee, Kurt, I never knew you were this thoughtful." Wanda said. "I like it."

"Watch it! I'm taken." He grinned from ear to pointed ear. "So, what else are we doing today?"

"You are going home to explain away the pillow theft." I told him as Rogue's cell phone rang. "We are going to continue shopping somewhere else."

"That's no fun." He pouted. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because you're a guy and we're girls?" Sadie stated.

"Why don't you go visit Amanda?" Wanda asked.

"Will ya all pipe down? Ah'm tryin' ta listen here!" Rogue shouted. "What was that, Professa? Oh." Her eyes grew wide. I stared at her in confusion. What was Xavier saying to her? She nodded, said "okay", and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked.

"He wants us to come back in five minutes or we're all on probation." The Southerner said. "Oh, and Sadie. Xavier said your dad called. You're grounded."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at Sadie's angry face.

_**

* * *

Sadie's PoV**_

I fumed all the way home. How dare he rat me out? We don't even live in the same house! What makes him think he can just butt in and run my life? Sure, he's my genetic donor, but what does that have to do with anything?

I bet that Mystique lady has something to do with this. She must have told him to call the Institute. But why? Why care about what goes on with me? Why jump into the fight this afternoon? I'm not her kid. I'm not even remotely related to that woman. I just can't figure her out.

I don't even remember the car stopping when we arrived at the Institute. As soon as Rogue pulled into the garage, I bailed out and tore up to Xavier's office. Baldy better have a good reason for doing this!

"Hello, Sadie." He said as I walked in. How can he be so frikkin' calm?

"Don't 'hello' me!" I snarled. "Why am I grounded? I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Your guardian feels otherwise." The older man replied, staring me in the eyes. "And given what he overheard, I must concur with his choice of action."

Damned super hearing.

"I didn't say it to his face! Or hers for that matter!" I protested. "Besides, he swore the entire time we talked! How can he yell about my language?"

"While no one can temper his behavior, save for perhaps Raven, yours will be brought into check." He said. "I will not tolerate such disrespect from my students, yourself included. You are grounded for one week plus extra training sessions with Wolverine. Any protests or colorful language you use will add days to your pinishment. Are we clear.

This sucked. Like a shopvac, suckage. I nodded anyway, but mentally vowed to make Wolverine' sjob as hard as possible. There was no way he would survive an entire week with me.

_**

* * *

Rogue's PoV**_

I passed Sadie on my way to the Prof's office (Kurt, Lex, and Wanda in tote). She looked royally pissed about someiting and wouldn't say a word. The Prof must've told her off for something, though I don't know what. However, I forgot all about her problems when I stepped into his office.

"I see you wasted no time in returning." He said. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people beat around the bush.

"How much trouble am Ah in?" I asked.

"That depends." He said. "Did you tell Kurt to steal and empty down pillows?"

This will be tricky.

"Ah asked him to find some feathers for a prank. Pillows were not what Ah had in mind."

It was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. In truth, I asked my darling brother to scarfe up a few pillows. I thought he'd get them from the guest rooms, though; not from the Prof's study.

"I see." Xavier furrowed his eyebrows. His hands did a wonderful impersonation of Monty Burns. "Well, Kurt, since you took the pillows without seeking permission from an instructor, you are now on one week's probation."

Kurt's face fell when the Prof spoke. Poor guy. At least it wasn't me.

"And, Rogue, for telling Kurt that he could take the pillows, you will be working the New Mutants' training sessions next week."

"What?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Why?"

"Because you are responsible for this." Xavier replied. "Take Wanda home, then report back here. Logan is preparing a self-defense class this afternoon." He smiled. I glared at him and walked to the door.

"Come on, Wanda. Let's go."

_**

* * *

Brotherhood Boarding house, Mystique's PoV**_

Victor left over an hour ago. He probably won't return until nightfall. Which was why I wondered who could be pulling into the driveway at this hour. I walked downstairs in time to see Wanda walk in through the front door. Ah, Rogue must have brought her home. How considerate.

"How did it go?" I asked as she walked in.

"Prank worked, but Lexa and I are the only ones who escaped punishment." She answered.

"What did Kurt and Rogue do?" I asked.

"Well, Rogue called Kurt and asked him to scare up some feathers." She started. "Kurt hijacked the Professor's pillows to get the feathers. Xavier gave Kurt a week's probation, and Rogue has to work with the recruits' training sessions."

"He stole Xavier's pillows?" I blinked. She nodded. "Good lord, I thought he'd matured over the past year!"

"Be glad he didn't steal our pillows." She shrugged as her brother zipped in.

"What's this about pillows?" He asked.

"None of our concern." I glared at him. "Don't you have something to clean?"

"Nope. Finished my chores hours ago." He said.

"Then why don't you go supervise the other idiots and leave us alone." His sister growled. He squeaked and ran out of the room.

"Speaking of the boys, you really should go to dinner with him." I said, changing the subject. "You did promise him one date."

"But he's so annoying!" She whined. "He won't stop writing stupid poems or making up pet names!"

"You still picked him." I reminded her. **(&)** "You made your choice. You cast the spell, and it decided. Besides, he would do anything for you. Do you realize how hard it is to find someone like that?"

I know. I have spent much of my life trying to find a "good" man. All I found was a counterfiet count and Victor.

"Fine." She sighed. "One date! I won't commint to any more!"

"You don't have to." I told her. "Just give him one chance. That's all."

She sighed. "Fine. But if he starts catching flies at the dinner table, it's over!"

_**

* * *

Todd's PoV**_

I was just goofin' off online when someone knocked on the door. I figure it's probably Pietro wanting something or Mystique asking me to re-clean the fireplace. Didn't think it'd take long, so I left the web page up and hopped to the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hang on, I'm comin' as fast as I can!" I shouted. When I got to the door, I froze. What is she doin' here?

"Oh. Hi Wanda. What brings you to my end of the hall?" She looked down at me.

"I wanted to know when you were planning to take me on that date?" She grumbled. My heart lodged in my throat. She really wants to go out with me? Well, she did promise me one date, but that never really happened. I guess she wants to make it up to me or something.

"Is next Friday good?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll work." She sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." I smiled. "We'll leave at six-thirty."

She nodded and walked back to her room. I reminisced about the conversation for five minutes before realizing that this date would probably be a disaster. I don't go into fancy restaurants; the hosts don't like the look of me. Besides, I'm too broke to afford their food. Which also means that flowers are out of the question too.

Then there's the transportation. Lance won't let me within five feet of his jeep. Ever since Tabby wrecked it last year, he's been a wee bit paranoid. We have two other vehicles here, but Sabes will kill anyone who touches his bike, and I don't think Mystique would let me take her car. Hmm. Looks like we're walking to Taco Bell for dinner next week.

Yeah, real classy.

If this is going to go smoothly, I'll need help. But who do I ask? Fred's never had a girlfriend. Pietro's a commitment-phobe. And then there's Pyro... yeah, not goin' there. That leaves Sabertooth and Lance. And given the furball's record with women, I think I'll ask Lance. He's been out with Kitty enough times to know how things should be.

Who knew his thing with the ditzy x-chick would come in handy?

_**

* * *

Wanda's PoV.**_

I realized as soon as I said yes that this thing was destined for trouble. Where the hell is he going to take me? He's not allowed to drive any of the cars yet, and can't afford a cab. Plus there's his hygene problem. He rarely bathes, needs a breathmint, and doesn't have any nice "casual" clothes. The last suit he borrowed was actually my brother's.

Speaking of clothes, what am I going to do? I've never been on a date before. How am I supposed to act? Do I pretend to be nice so I don't hurt his feelings? Do I tell him how I feel? What if he does something stupid like eating flies. Do I storm out in anger or force myself to stay for the rest of the evening?

Oh, I'm so confused. Too bad there aren't any other girls around here to talk with. I could call Rogue or Lexa, but I don't think they really know what to do either. They don't strike me as the experienced dating types, and I don't want to ask any of the other x-girls about this. Granted Kitty is dating Lance, and we do talk, but I don't want to hear her nitpicking my choice of boyfriend and picking out clothes for me to wear. What I really need is someone a lot more mature than her.

Wait a minute! Mystique lives here too. Granted she's my boss, but she's certainly been with enough men to offer some advice. The question is, do I want to ask her?

"How could you agree to a date with Toad?" Pietro demanded. He didn't even knock before coming in. Asshole. I hexed him out of the room and stomped downstair. I need something to take my mind off of this mess before I give myself a headache

**&). Read the story "It's not easy being me" for some background on that.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is Sadie**

**A/N: ****I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Life interrupted my writing.**

**Dedication:**** To my lovely reviewers, who tell me where I screw up and how to fix it.**

**Forever Friends**

**11. Calm Before the Storm**

On Monday Morning, I awoke to my nice warm covers being ripped off of me. What the hell?

Logan was my alarm clock.

"Up yet, Fluffy?"

Who is he calling Fluffy?

"What do you want?" I growled. He chuckled.

"Training starts in five minutes. Ye'r uniform is in the closet." He smiled. Creepy.

After kicking him out of my room, I looked for this so-called uniform. It was actually a glorified wetsuit. I don't do water.

I muttered several obscenities under my breath as I walked to the Danger Room. I was promptly greeted by "You made her wear the newbies' uniform?" Let me tell you how much I enjoy Rogue's company right now. Kudos to her for not laughing

"She's a new recruit. She wears the new recruits' uniform." Logan stated.

"Ah don' remember ya makin' X wear that eyesore." Rogue challenged. I glared at him as well. Jerk.

"Not the point." He changed the subject. "Fluffy, your job is to make it to the other end of the room, grab that flag there was a big orange one and come back. Any questions?"

"I could have done this in my pajamas." I grumbled. He glared up at me.

"Just get moving." He growled. "Activate Logan's Run 2."

Buzz saws unfolded from the walls and spikes rose from the floor.

Cakewalk.

_**

* * *

**_

Observation deck

"Wow, look at her go!" Bobby whistled as Sadie ran through the course. "And what level was this on?"

"Eight." Ororo said. She had been assigned the task of watching the New Recruits' activities in the basement. "I think she may yet beat Laura's run."

"No doubt." Sam breathed. "Not to say Lex can't cause some major damage."

"I think Sadie has her beat, though." Tabitha commented. "Oh, there goes another saw blade. You know, for someone without adamantium claws, she can sure ring up a hefty repair bill."

"The same can be said of you." Ororo said as the doors slid open.

"Did I miss it?" Laura "Lexa" Logan asked as she entered.

"Uh, almost." Ray said. "Wow! That blade's stuck in the wall! Where's my phone? I need a picture of this!"

"Damn." Lexa swore. "Let me see!"

"A level eight sim. Demolished in under five minutes." Tabitha said.

"The clock says two minutes, five seconds." Bobby said. "Damn, she's fast."

"Language!" Ororo chided. "I expect it from Lexa, but not the rest of you. Keep it clean."

"How come she gets to swear?" Ray asked.

"Because her dad lets her." Tabitha said. "God, you're a moron."

"Me? I'm not the one who stuck a time bomb into Logan's bike helmet!" Ray countered.

"And I'm not the one who stole Beast's Twinkie stash!" Tabitha said.

"That was a set-up and you know it!" Ray turned red.

"Will you two shut up so I can hear what's going on down there?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah, they're about to throw-down." Bobby said.

"No, wait. Sadie's storming out." Sam said.

"And now Logan and Rogue are going at it." Lex said. "I wonder what that was about?"

"Why don't you go down and talk to her." Storm said. "I will speak to Logan."

"Okay." Lex said, walking to the doors.

_**

* * *

**_

DR floor, Sadie's PoV

That was almost too easy. What was he trying to prove here.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a new record." Logan smiled. I threw the flag down at his feet.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He blinked. "I don't think I heard that right."

"What the hell was that supposed to be? I thought I was here for hardcore training, not a pillow fight!" I stated. He glared.

"You think that was easy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said. "Come on, old man! Give me something I can really get into."

He laughed. I think I may have stepped a line here.

"Fine. Two'o clock. Right here. One-on-one." He said. "That fight enough for you."

"We'll see. I don't know if it will be worth my time after this mess." I said, stomping out. As soon as I returned to my room, I tore off the god-forsaken wetsuit and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

This sucks.

_**

* * *

**_

Rogue's PoV

"Logan, what the hell? Only capture the flag? You knew this would happen! Just like you knew it would with X!" I shouted. I almost can't believe he did that. But, he did. Although, if he wanted to piss her off, there are easier (and less expensive) ways to do it.

"Doc said she needed to rest up." He shrugged. I didn't believe him and he knew it.

"Hank cleared 'er yesterday! She's perfectly fine! Unlike your common sense, which seems to have taken a vacation." I said. "An' what's with the recruit's get-up? Ah know her old uniform got shredded, but still, you never make X wear that thing. Could ya at least let her practice in sweats?"

"No. Part of her punishment involves demotion." He said. "She is now a new recruit. She wears the new recruits' outfit."

I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall.

"She ain't a newb! She's a trained assassin, just lahke X! Don't ya think Lex would want her best friend to be on her team and not tha dork squad?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson."

"This ain't the way ta teach it! Besides which, you ain't her parent!" That wasn't just a clever argument on my part. I honestly believe that Sabes can handle this himself.

"She's a troublemaker. That kid needs discipline."

"Then send her away to the Brotherhood like you did to Tabitha! She deserves better than this, Logan."

"Where are you goin', Stripes!" He shouted as I walked out.

"Ta clean up you're mess!" I returned.

Let's recap. I have officially pissed off Logan, walked out on a training session, and stuck up for a known enemy's parenting skills. I hope Xavier sees things my way, or I'll be completely screwed.

_**

* * *

**_

Lookout Point, outside Bayville

On a bluff overlooking the sleepy city of Bayville, two dark figures peered into binoculars to observe the Xavier Institute.

"Looks quiet to me." One said. "Shouldn't be hard to get past the auto-defense system."

"Yeah, but what about the beast?" The second asked.

"A minor setback, my friend." The first said. "Besides, he's all the way across town. Interference from him will be minimal, if any. Besides, what Viper wants; Viper gets."

_**

* * *

**_

Brotherhood boarding house, Lance's PoV

I was working on my jeep when he came out. I'd know those hopping feet and arms anywhere.

"Toad, what do you want?" I grumbled, crawling out from under the vehicle. The boy had this smitten look on his face that, from the moment I noticed it, spelled disaster for me.

"Wanda wants to go out with me." He sighed.

In other words, he badgered her so much about it that she caved. Oh brother.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, seein' as you have a girlfriend an' all, I's wondrin if maybe you'd give me a few pointers?" He asked, looking up at me.

Oh no. No way.

"If you want date advice, ask Pietro."

"I want her to look me in the eyes, not throw me through a window." The kid replied. I have to admit it, he had a point.

Doesn't mean I'll give in.

"You cannot drive my jeep on your date."

"Duh! I know that! If I needed a car, I'd ask the boss-lady. Now, will you help me out or won't you?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone. Up until now, I didn't even know Toad _had_ a no-nonsense tone. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to regret this, but what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, what do you do at a fancy restaurant?"

I hope this is as fast and painless as possible.

"First off, if you're going to take her out somewhere nice, you need nice clothes." I said. Then sniffed the air. "And cologne. Lots of cologne."

He smiled up at me, his head cocked to one side. It made him look like a confused puppy.

"Just come back inside with me, alright? It's time you got a crash-course in date behavior."

_**

* * *

**_

Xavier Institute, Sadie's PoV

"Girl, you were awesome today!" The blond chick (I think her name was Tibby) said as I was reading on my bed. "We're talking total destruction, here!"

Really? I thought it was a pillow fight. Thankfully, no one saw my fight with Logan. No one needs to know about it either. Cheating bastard.

"Er. Thanks." I said, turning away and searching in my dresser for the watch I got on Saturday.

"What set Logan off?" Amari, Tibby's apparent twin, demanded. "He was like totally postal on you and Rogue."

"I guess he didn't like what I had to say about today's session." I shrugged, feigning ignorance as Tibby spoke up.

"Honestly, 'Mara, you think Logan needs a reason to yell at people?" Okay. Princess prissy's name is Amara, not Amari. It's an honest mistake.

"Oh. Yeah, he doesn't." Mara sighed.

"Just like Summers doesn't need a reason to act like there's a stick up his ass." Tibby said. Amara glared at her while I giggled. I'd met Scott Summers at dinner my first evening here, and completely agree with the myths surrounding him and Jean "I'm Perfect" Grey. But now is not the time to discuss Four-eyes. Rogue just stuck her head in the door.

"Tabby, 'Mara. Dinner in ten." She said, looking at them. Tabby paled.

"Oh crap! My date!" She cried, rushing out of the room.

"It's just with Ray!" Amara groaned.

"Amara, would you please leave?" Rogue said. "Ah need ta talk t' Sadie for a bit."

Uh oh. What did I do now?

"Am I in trouble for this morning?" I asked. She looked at me strange and shook her head.

"Naw. Actually, this mornin' kinda proved somethin we needed ta settle." She said. "Ya don' wanna be on the kiddie squad, do ya?"

No.

"Doesn't seem like Logan's giving me a choice." I said. She chuckled.

"Logan don't have a say." She smiled. "'Roro an I talked to the Prof after your session, and he thinks you're beyond capable of trainin' with Lex."

"Huh?" Somebody please explain this to me. Before my face stays like this.

"Ye'r an X-Man, Sadie." Rogue grinned. "Whether Logan likes it er not."

I was caught in a mix of joy and confusion. Joy, because I'm no longer demoted, and confusion because I don't know how pissing off the combat instructor earns me a higher rank.

"Uh, why?" Yeah, real smooth.

"Because you've got the skills to earn your keep." Rogue said. "An' you'll be a much better teammate than tha Ice cube." I cracked a small smile and she turned to walk out. "Go on an' wash up. It's Ororo's turn to fix supper an' ya don' wanna miss out on it."

I nodded and headed for my door as well. Finally, a semi-bright spot in my day. I hope the rest of the week doesn't go off like this morning, though.

**You all know the drill! Hit the little button at the bottom of your screen and send in your comments, concerns, etc. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** You won't like me when I'm angry.**

**Forever Friends**

**12. Proving Ground**

_**Friday evening, Xavier Institute—Sadie's PoV**_

It seemed like a typical day at first. Not that I really know what typical is. Typical for me usually involved either sleeping in a boxcar or killing someone—or both. At any rate, everyone came home from school and went about their activities. Red-head and red-eye trudged upstairs to work on something called homework. Kitty and Kurt did the same, but came back downstairs at around seven. No-one else even bothered with homework. The new recruits all had a training session with wolf-man, and Rogue and Storm were giving Lexa and I a cooking tutorial.

I was in the middle of trying to mash a stubborn mound of yellow squash, breadcrumbs, milk, and spices together in a bowl when the alarms went off.

"Looks like the Brotherhood's out to vandalize the mansion, again." Rogue sighed. Apparently, it's some kind of rite-of-passage/ pastime for the residents of the Brotherhood boarding house to do something outlandish to the institute grounds. Last time, they wrapped the place in toilet paper and stuck forks into the ground. Tabitha showed me a picture.

Lexa and I both sniffed the air. Not any scent of theirs to be found.

Uh oh.

Lex unsheathed her claws, and I left the dish on the counter. "We've got company, and they mean business." She said. Storm and Rogue exchanged worried glances, and followed us out the back door.

Fun fact: most bandits or attackers come through the back door, if possible. By already stepping out and standing guard, we should have been able to deter even the most dedicated of thieves.

But we didn't. I couldn't smell anything except gun oil and electrical wiring, and that was faint. They must have gone through the front door. So, I took one direction, and Lex routed another. If we had been lucky, we would have caught them then and there, because the other students would already be brawling on the front lawn.

But there was no brawl. In fact, there was a field of unconscious bodies, save for Logan and Kurt—who had somehow acquired a sword and was fencing with his attacker.

There were only two men, but they wore Hydra-standard uniforms. Dammit!

"We have to get rid of them." I hissed to Storm, who had followed me around the outskirts of the mansion. She nodded.

"I'll hit high, you go low." She said, forming a great whirlwind and lifting up into the sky. Dark clouds and dense fog formed instantly. Not that it would hinder the visibility of anyone here. The men wore infared goggles, and both Lex and I can find our way through fog with ease. Even Rogue isn't hampered by smokescreens. I've seen her run training sessions with Storm and Logan enough to know that. Nonetheless, I charged as soon as Storm provided adequate cover.

That's when things got hairy.

I took on the guy closest to me—the one dueling Nightcrawler. Unfortunately, he heard me coming and skirted away, landing me right in the path of Kurt's blade, which slashed into my side. But it will take more than a flesh wound to stop me.

He tried to grab me from behind, like I expected him to. I turned and tossed him over my shoulders in time for Kurt to stab him. I had to refrain from laughing outright at where the little demon skewered the perp. Let's just say that unless the guy has powers like mine, he won't be walking anywhere anytime soon.

Then the fog began to clear. I was aware enough to hear Kurt teleport away to catch a falling Storm. Someone must have darted her with a tranquilizer. Rogue had been hit too, leaving four-on-one.

Or two. Apparently my first opponent _did_ have healing abilities. He came up behind me and injected me with something.

"Night, night. Princess." He whispered in my ear as the familiar feeling of exhaustion washed over me. This was the same stuff that Gauntlet poisoned me with in my last fight with Hydra.

I wouldn't have much time to take him out, but would that stop me?

Not a chance in hell.

_**

* * *

**_

Sabertooth's PoV

I smelled it as soon as they came into town. Okay, so this time I didn't actually _smell_ them, but I did get a good whiff of the oil they used to clean their weapons with. High grade stuff. That's not good.

Could be instinct. I don't doubt it anymore. I just got on my bike and followed the trail of oil and chemicals. Which lead me to one helluva fight on Xavier's front lawn.

Much as I hate Wolverine, I hate Hydra a whole lot more. That's why I started tearing into the asshole that was trying to pin down Sadie. He'd just injected her with something, too. Not good at all.

She fell to the ground as soon as he let go of her. That didn't matter so much as finding out who this joker was and ripping his head off. We went at if for a few minutes before I realized that I knew his fighting style.

I thought I killed that bastard years ago.

"Working for snakes now, are you Wraith?" I asked.

"None of your concern." Wraith replied. "My only job is to take the girl home."

"She is home." I said. "And she's my girl."

"Not according to Madame Viper."

"According to me, she is. I am her father. I make the calls around here."

"We'll have to see about that." Wraith smirked. Idiot thought he could catch me off guard, but he forgets that we've fought before. He tried to teleport away, but I grabbed him and he wound up taking me with him.

Like I said, he's an idiot.

A scream sounded in the background. A very masculine scream. Apparently, Wraith's partner screwed up his attack and wound up shish-ka-bobed by two different sets of adamantium claws. Wraith growled.

"This is not over, Creed." He said. "We will bring the girl back to Hydra's fold."

"No, you won't." I said, charging at him. He teleported a few feet over, grabbed his fallen buddy, then vanished from sight.

If only he'd cleaned up the lawn a bit before he'd left.

"V-victor." I turned to see Sadie trying to stand up. And failing.

Damn it, not again.

"Stay down, kid." I told her. "It's okay."

"I don't feel right." She groaned as I lifted her off the grass.

"I know, Kid. I know." I answered, carrying her inside.

_**

* * *

**_

Lexa's PoV

How could I not notice her falling? She's my best friend—for many years, my only friend. And I never noticed that she was in danger. God, I feel so useless!

And now she's sick because of it.

I waited around outside the medbay. Beast and Xavier were the only two people here that weren't fighting, luckily for us. Had they been out, Sadie wouldn't have a prayer.

And how the hell did Hydra find a serum to counteract healing abilities? I thought that was impossible.

Apparently, I thought wrong.

Creed and Logan are camped on opposite ends of the hallway, not saying a word. Creed's here to look after Sadie; Logan's here to make sure Creed doesn't (how did he put that?) "steal our secrets" or whatever. I don't care if he's running off with bits of the Danger Room right now; just so long as Sadie's okay.

Swish.

The doors swung open, and Xavier wheeled out.

"Is she okay?" I asked in a small, soft voice. He nodded.

"Yes, she will be fine. We were able to counteract the toxins before any serious damage was done." He replied. I sighed in relief.

"Looks like Hydra's stepping up their game." Logan grunted.

"No, just bringing in new grunts." Creed corrected. "And we all know what they wanted."

I sighed. I could feel his stare boring into my skull. I didn't care. I have now put everyone I care about in serious danger.

"Maybe one of us should leave?" I said. "Just to get them away from here."

"No, then they'd raid here again to find out where you banished yourself to." Logan grunted. "The only way to take out those assholes is to bring the fight to them."

"Why? So they can klobber our asses?" Creed growled. "If the stuff damn near killed her, what do you think it'll do to us?"

"We're stronger than some teenager." Logan stated. "We can avoid it."

"And then once it does hit you, it will take you out." I said. "There is no way around that. Unless I leave, they will not stop attacking you. Sadie and I can split up. They'll have a harder time finding us if we're not together."

"That's very brave of you, Lexa, but I don't think it's necessary." Xavier said. I looked up.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that SHIELD would be more than willing to do that job for you." Baldy answered. I cringed. SHIELD's mutant division director may be an old pal of Logan's, but I still don't trust those guys. They give me the creeps.

Judging by the displeasure on Creed's face, I'd say I'm not alone in not trusting Nick Fury.

"They won't be back right away." Creed said. "They're just the scouting party."

"He's right." I said. "This was just the beginning. They will be back with re-inforcements, and even SHIELD won't be able to handle all of them."

"I still think we need backup." Logan said.

"Then find them yourself." I said. "Professor, Can I go talk to Sadie?"

"Of course." Baldy smiled. "You know where to find her."

"Thank you." I nodded, walking past him. Yeesh, even from inside the infirmary, I can hear them arguing.

"She's still unconscious." Beast told me. "But I'm sure she'd love to have you sit with her all the same."

I nodded, pulling up a chair beside her bed.

So, we're right back where we started. Lovely.

"Sadie, I'm sorry." I whispered. "I should have had your back. I should have noticed that creep sooner. Should have let Logan deal with the one by himself and helped you. He and Kurt had it under control. Why didn't I?"

I looked down at her. She seemed so… stiff. powerless. Weak.

Not the Sadie I remember.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback: 2 years ago**

_"Someone, contain that experiment!" Dr. Martingale screamed from atop one of the computers. S-4 had just tore through the wall separating the training room and the control area. "I said contain her!"_

_I watched in amusement. Martingale was S-4's creator, but she wasn't very popular. Not even with the other mad scientists. Dr. Ristman always calls her a "hag-bitch from hell" behind her back. I feel it's deserved._

_S-4 stalked closer and closer to her "master", murder on her mind. I knew that if no-one entered soon, Martingale would be dead._

_Would it really be a loss? No. I think not. Besides, free show for me!_

_"Have fun with her, S." I growled, making a lab aide near me cringe._

_"Don't I always enjoy death?" S cackled. Martingale snorted like a pig._

_"You can't kill me! I made you what you are!"_

_"Which is why you must die." S hissed, now only a foot away from Martingale._

_That's how they found us._

_"S-4! Stand down!" Viper ordered. S ignored her. "I said, stand down!" This time, the green-haired witch used some kind of shock-gun on her. I forget what they're called. Anyway, the electric shock from the weapon brought S to her knees. "Good. Now contain her!" Viper stated. One guard moved in too close to her. Despite her being weakened by the stun-gun, she still managed to rip the arms off one of the guards. I would hahe helped, if someone hadn't just planted a shock-box on my forehead._

**

* * *

**

Present day, outside the infirmary

"I don't like this, Chuck." Logan snarled. "You sure letting her go is a good idea?"

"Logan, you know as well as I that we have no second option." Charles Xavier frowned. "Obviously, we can't always count on Sabertooth to track our enemies for us. I also don't feel that allowing the students to be around him is a wise idea. They learn enough bad habits from you."

Sabertooth snorted, finding the last comment comedic. Logan didn't share his opinion.

"But what about her school?"

"She's not in school, Logan. Her social skills leave a great deal to be desired." Xavier replied. "Normally, I would trust Jean or Storm with her development, but Jean has already taken on a heavy load at college and with all the other young recruits needing her attention, Ororo will not always be avaliable when Sadie needs her to be."

"Well, you left Stripes as her mentor. Have her teach." Logan huffed.

"We both know why that won't work." Xavier answered. "Rogue is the best powerless combat fighter we have aside from Lexa and yourself, but she does not deal with her emotions so easily. If anything, Rogue's biggest fault lies in her reluctance to face her problems at all. Or have you so easily forgotten the incident last year?"

Logan growled. Xavier had a point, but that didn't mean he'd give in so easily. "But _her?_ Charles, we can't trust her."

"Maybe not, but again, we don't have much of a choice." The Professor replied. "Victor, when would be the best time to contact Raven?"

"She's probably home now." The large feral mutant grunted. "I swear, that house is looking less like a training base and more like the set of some Soap."

This time, Logan was the one to bit back a giggle.

Charles smiled. "Very well. Why don't you tend to your daughter while I make arrangements for the girl?"

Sabertooth nodded, and stalked into the infirmary.

"I still don't like this, Charles." Logan said.

"I'm not fond of it either, but it must be done." Xavier sighed.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Well, I finally decided to write out a chapter about Todd and Wanda's date. I know, it's not in keeping with the tone of the story, but the whole idea's been nagging at me for a while and to appease my muses, I had to put it in. Hope you enjoy, and please, don't be shy about reviewing. I like reviews.**

**Forever Friends**

**13. A Date to Remember**

(Wanda's PoV)

It was Friday afternoon, and I was nervous. As in uncontrolled shaking and stomach cramps nervous. I asked Todd where we were going, and all he told me was to dress nice. I don't own a skirt or a button-up shirt, so that presented a major problem. As I rummaged through my closet for the twentieth time, Mystique appeared in the doorway.

"Do you have it figured out now, or do you want a second opinion?" She asked. She'd brought up the subject earlier, to which I answered that I had it under control. Now, however…

"What looks 'dressier' to you?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Dear, you don't own anything that could possibly pass for 'nice' let alone 'dressy'." She walked in.

"But it's too late to go shopping for something to wear." I groaned. "Oh, I feel like such an idiot."

She smiled at me and put her arm around my shoulder. To be honest, it felt strange to me. Mystique is not the "motherly" type. I guess I'm special.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Don't get so worked up." She said. "It will work out in the end."

"For good or bad?" I asked.

"That's all up to you." She said, then turned her head to the side. Like she had just thought of something and needed to mull it over. "You know, I might have something to fit you."

That caught my attention. Particularly since we're not the same dress size. The dress must be ancient. "Really?"

"Maybe." She said. "Come with me. I think I have just the dress for you."

* * *

(Todd's PoV)

Man, I ain't never been so strung out b'fore. Sho, I been in killer fights, but this is a whole different animal, if ya know what I mean.

Tonight is my first date with Wanda. Well, first if you don't count the rescue thing on Mt Arrowrose. But Fuzz-butt had to come along too, so technically I guess it don't count as a date.

The kiss she gave me does, though.

Hey. If I play my cards right, she may give me another one. And not because she thinks I'm a Swedish ski instructor named Erik.

Anyway, I's showtime, an' I'm a total wreck. Good thing I don't have to drive. Lance agreed to drive us around in his Jeep. But that also means that he'll be spyin' on my date the whole night, which sucks. But hey, I had to give a little to be able to go somewhere. I hope she likes Mexican food.

It's almost seven, and she still ain't come down the stairs yet. What if she chickens out? What if I pass out? I hope all those lessons with Lance stuck, or I'll make an ass of myself in front of her. Which would not be good. Not at all.

"Todd?" I looked up the stairs and had to pick my jaw up off the floor. There, on the top step, was an angel in scarlet. Man, I never knew she could look so… feminine.

"Whoa." I breathed. She crossed her arms.

"Are we going, or are you just going to stare at me all night?" She demanded. I attempted to regain my confidence.

"Uh, yeah. C'm on, Lance is waiting by the jeep."

* * *

(Wanda's PoV)

I think I may have to permanently steal this dress from Mystique. I have needed a little red dress for quite some time. And I emphasize the word "little". It's a one-shoulder number with a short hemline. And by short, I mean it just touches the base of my hand.

Still, I love the blasted thing. Typically, I don't like slutty clothes, but I'll make an exception here.

For once, he actually looks presentable. Five will get you ten my brother picked the clothes. Especially since I saw Pyro running around in those pants last week. But gray and black actually work for him. It makes it seem like he has a skintone, which is an accomplishment, believe me.

But, back to the scene.

He walked to our front door and held it open for me. What a gentleman. If he behaves like this at dinner, I might consider a second date. That's only if he doesn't spill anything all over the table.

At any rate, he walked me to Lance's jeep, and we rode around the block before I realized that I had no clue where we were going.

"Todd? Where is he taking us?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked. "What food will we be eating?"

"Sorry, Cuddlebumps. Can't tell ya." He grinned sheepishly. "We'll be there soon, though."

Soon was right. Lance parked the jeep in front of a place that claimed to be classy Chinese. Eastern Gourmet Asian Buffet. That's what the sign on the door said. And walking inside this place, I realized just how much work the little wartbag put into finding it. Like the exterior, it was casual and classy all at the same time. Nice carpet, clean tables, and a small coy pond in the lobby. Very cool.

We sat down, ordered our drinks, and talked while the waiter fetched them. All the while, Lance chowed down at the Wendy's across the street.

"Toad, how did you find this place?" I asked. Seriously, all we usually eat is take-out.

"Lance took Kitty here one time." He said. "She didn't like it, but he remembered the place and said it would be a good first date locale."

Ah. So Lance found the restaurant. Kudos to the frog for asking, though. I must say, he has good planning skills… when he decides to think things through, that is.

"So, what mase you change your mind?" He asked. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"About me. You started actin' different, and don't say it's cause of the spell! I see it in you, Wanda. I just don't know what it is."

I sighed. Damn his observation skills. It shouldn't have surprised me, though. He always seems to know what's going on in the house before anyone else. Even my brother.

"I decided that I didn't want to wonder about what could have been." I answered. "And learned more than I really wanted to about Mystique's past, but that's not relevant."

He smirked. "So you asked her for help?" he was trying not to be rude. Not to laugh. And was failing miserably.

I smiled as well. "You rather me start talking to Kitty? Besides, if there's anyone who knows about regret, it's her."

"You got a point." He said as the waiter came by with our sodas.

Time flew. Before I knew it, two hours passed us by. We ate, drank, and talked about stuff. Actually, the night was sort of, in a way, enjoyable. Moreso than I expected. Anyway, we eventually paid out, climbed into Lance's jeep, and drove home again. Once on the front porch, he stared up at me nervously.

"Kiss me and you'll wind up in the bushes." I said. He chuckled.

"Eh. Yeah, I thought you'd say that." He began to fiddle with his hands. "So, do you wanna do this again sometime?"

"Sure." I said before I could stop myself. Why did I answer so fast? I mean, it's Toad we're talking about here! But for some reason, tonight was fun. I decided not to think about it. I really didn't want tonight ruined by a headache.

He beamed up at me. "Great. I'll let you know when, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great." I said as he smiled, opened the front door, and let me walk in first. What a gentleman.

When I got to my room, Pietro was there.

"So, did you two have fun tonight?"

"Drop dead." I growled. He whimpered and sped off.

Wuss.

While I was reliving my night, Mystique yelled at all of us from downstairs.

"ALL OF YOU, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

Since the only one stupid or brave enough to argue is Sabertooth, we all ran down the stairs and into the entry way. For once, Mystique looked frazzled. I wonder what's going on here?

"All right you six, listen up!" She said. "Two Hydra agents just attacked the Xavier Institute in an attempt to capture X-23 and S-4. The X-men and Sabertooth managed to drive them off, but those girls won't be safe forever."

"What does it have to do with us?" My brother asked.

"What it has to do with you is that you six will begin cleaning out the guestroom you've been using for junk storage. We're getting a temporary boarder." Mystique said.

"Who would want to live with us?" Todd blinked.

"It's more of a need than a want." She explained. "Sabertooth will be bringing his wayward daughter here to stay for a while. At least until Xavier can figure out what the hell Hydra wants."

"I thought that was obvious." Pietro quipped. She shot him a glare that should have felled him then and there.

"So, baisicly, we have to clean house." Lance stated. She nodded. "Okay, Todd, go scrounge up the trash bags. Fred, you go dig that snowshovel out of the storage shed out back. Pietro, you'll clean up after we sort."

"What do I do?" Pyro asked.

"Stay away from matches and lighters." I stated. He frowned.

"I don't care how you do it, just get that room cleared, understood?" Mystique glared.

"Yes ma'am." We all replied, then went to our posts.

**It's short, I know, but it's been begging to be put down on paper and I couldn't justify making it a oneshot. Be nice and review, por favor.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh dear, this story has gone unattended. Sorry about that, but homework had to come before updates. College is rough on writers. **

**Anyway, I'm working on like five or six stories right now and if you readers would like to see something included, LET ME KNOW. I'm at a bit of a crossroads and need to know which direction you want to see this story go. **

**With that, let's see the next bite sized (aka kinda short) chapter.**

**Forever Friends**

**14. **

**Xavier infirmary, the next day. Author PoV.**

Sadie woke slowly, groaning as she tried to sit up. A large caloused hand gently shoved her back into a lying- down position.

"Don't even think about it, kid." She turned to see her "father" sitting next to her bed. Well, not _her_ bed. That was still upstairs in her room. But he was next to the bed she was now laying in. One of the cots in the infirmary.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"They drugged you. Again." Sabertooth said. "You had us worried, fluffy."

Oh, great, Sadie thought. The nickname's stuck. "How long have I been here? Where's Lexa? What happened to those men? Did we…"

"Slow down, kid." He held a hand out. "If you want an answer, ye gotta stop talkin' long enough for me to start."

Suddenly feeling ashamed, she looked away from him. "Sorry." She muttered.

"You been out about two days." He began. "We beat 'em good, don't worry. X's asleep upstairs."

"how late is it?"

"'Round 3 a.m."

"damn."

"watch the French kid."

"Whatever."

"That attitude needs some work, too."

"You're one to talk!"

"That don't matter."

"Why doesn't it? You're supposed to be a role model!"

"I am not a role model."

"Yeah, I guessed that much."

"Fluffy…"

"Don't call me 'Fluffy! I hate that name."

"Too bad. It's either 'Fluffy' or 'Garfield'."

"Dammit."

"Fluffy! Bad kitty!" he bopped her on the back of her head.

"What the hell was that for?" She glared at him.

"You're being an ass on purpose."

"And you get on to me about my swearing?"

"I'm the parent. It's my job."

"Since when?" The fighting pair looked to the doorway to see Lexa and Mystique standing there.

"You gonna make fun of my parenting, Raven?" he glared. She stared right back at him.

"You do realize that I can throw you out of my house and onto the street anytime I feel like it, don't you?" He growled, but shut up. He really didn't want to pay to stay somewhere when he could just live with her for free.

"What is she doing here?" Sadie asked. Lexa sighed.

"They're making living arrangements for you." The brunette said. The blond girl across the room tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?" She blinked. "What arrangements? I live here, end of story."

"No. Not quite." The other teen said. "I mean, you're staying in Bayville and we can still train together. But you're not living here."

Sadie furrowed her eyebrows. Was this about the incident with Xavier's pillows, the comments she made about Mystique, or her almost tearing Iceman's head off?

"Why not?" She asked. "Isn't it safer here."

"Not for the other students. Not while both of us are here." The other clone shook her head. "Xavier's splitting us up to throw off Hydra's hunting party."

"Wait. So what happens to me?" Sadie blinked. "I thought he said I wouldn't be back on the streets! Where am I gonna go?"

"You'll be going back to the boarding house with your father and I." Mystique spoke up. Sadie blinked again.

"With you? How is that going to help?"

"Would you want to invade that house if you could avoid it?" Lex asked. Sadie thought it over, remembering the brawl she'd missed on the front lawn the day she turned up in Bayville. Not only had they taken out Omega Red, but they'd also turned Gauntlet into a lawn ornament. Viper would be pissed, but she wouldn't want to attack directly again.

"You have a point." The blond girl sighed. "But when do I have to leave."

"Beast wants you to stay here until tomorrow morning to make sure you're recovered." Mystique answered. Sadie nodded.

"Fine. Whatever. Not like I get a choice."

"Just don't try to maul ye'r new housemates." Victor said. Mystique chuckled.

"Oh, this coming from the man who chased Pyro around for nearly an hour because he wouldn't stop clicking his lighter?" Victor snarled.

"You're the one who threw Quicksilver down the staircase!"

"He walked in on me in the shower!"

"Not like he's the first!"

"How dare you! I'll have you know…"

As the two adults continued to argue, Lexa and Sadie looked on.

"Are they always like this?" Sadie asked.

"How should I know? It's not like I live with them." Lexa shrugged. "If you wanna know, ask Wanda."

"I just hope they don't kill each other before I get out of the infirmary." Sadie said. "Cause then there'd be a mess, and that would be bad."

Lexa stared at her oddly. "Whatever."


	15. Chapter 14

**Forever Friends**

**15. Sandcastle **

(Sadie's PoV)

I looked at the room that was now "mine" and sighed. It was much smaller than the one I shared with Lex over at Xavier's. But, I told myself, it was for the best. It would keep the other students at the manor safe. And hey, I get my own room now.

Not that that makes much of a difference. I don't have a lot of stuff to put in it.

The room itself isn't the greatest, but it's what they had left. It consisted of a dusty dresser, a small closet, and a couple mattresses resting on a plain bed frame. The top mattress had sheets, blue sheets with white puffy clouds on them. No curtains over the window. No headboard on the bed. Just an empty room.

But it was my empty room. That's really what matters here, isn't it?

**

* * *

**

The next day

"Hey, Fluffy, go find a swimsuit and get down here." I heard my "dad" shout. Which confused me. Why would I need a swimsuit? What does a swimsuit even look like? All I've ever seen are wet suits.

I stepped out of my room to see Alvers and Allerdyce walking downstairs in strange shorts. I guess they were wearing swimming trunks. Anyway, at the bottom of the stairs stood my father and Mystique, both in odd outfits. It almost looked like we were going somewhere warm, because he was in shorts and a t-shirt and she seemed to be wearing some sort of black and white bra and a short skirt of the same color. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Why are you still in blue jeans?" Lance asked.

"Why do I need to change?" I asked. "Where are we going? And why is she dressed like that?" Mystique's strange outfit reminded me of a set of strange spandex clothing items that mysteriously appeared on my bed yesterday after I got out of the shower.

"We're going to the beach!" StJohn announced, grinning like the maniac he is. I stared.

"Beach?"

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?" I heard Wanda ask from behind me. I turned around and found her wearing a red outfit similar to Mystiques.

"I don't think I have one." I said.

"Yes you do." Mystique said. "I left it in your room yesterday."

Oh. Okay. That's what the weird brown thing was for. Good to know. "Uh, why did you buy me a swimsuit?"

"We're going to the beach." Wanda said. "You can't go to the beach without a swimsuit."

"When did we decide on this beach thing?" I asked.

"We've been planning for weeks." Lance said. "You just kinda showed up at the right time."

"We don't have time to debate, we're losing daylight." Mystique interrupted. "Sadie, go change. Boys, go load the car."

"How the hell are all of us going to fit in your suburban?" Pyro asked. "All of us couldn't fit in both of our cars."

"Yes we can." Lance said. "We fit like four in the jeep and the rest in the suburban."

"Only if we shove Todd in the back." Pyro stated.

"Can we?" Wanda asked.

"No!" Mystique glared. "We can all fit in the cars, now go load everything up."

Lance didn't need to be told twice. Neither did Pietro or Fred, who were standing behind me and rushed down the stairs when Mystique yelled at the other idiots. John almost got strangled, but eventually he left too. That just left the four of us.

"What are you still standing there for?" My father asked. "Go change and then get your ass back down here!"

I grumbled and stalked off to my room.

This had long day written all over it.

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes later

I'd never been to a beach before today. Hydra never had any use of me near water and frowned upon field trips. I honestly don't know what I was expecting to find there besides water and sand.

What I didn't account for was the smell that assaulted my nose as soon as we were within a mile of the coast. At first, it tingled. The salty warm scent was new to me, and pleasant, until we got closer to the waterfront. Then it began to burn the insides of my nostrils. Pyro laughed at the face I made as we drew closer.

"What is it?" he asked. "too rank for ya?"

"Just a little strong." I said, trying to focus on something else. That's when I noticed the low rumble the waves made as they crashed over the shoreline. It was soft and soothing, unlike the seagulls flying overhead. They were loud and irritating and didn't seem to care who heard their squawking. Needless to say, I don't like seagulls.

I was so absorbed in my senses that I failed to notice everyone else piling out of Mystique's SUV. Until I heard my "dad" yelling at me to get out of the car. Then I crawled out of my seat and started helping everyone else unpack the stuff in the back. That was a monumental task, since there was almost no room for people in the car due to all the other crap the boys brought along. Seriously, there were like three ice chests, several duffle bags full of beach towels and sunblock, odd shaped plastic buckets and shovels, two umbrellas, and some lawnchairs. And the barbecue grill. And pool toys. Lots of inflatable pool toys.

"Do we really _need_ all this crap?" I asked, carrying two duffle bags and some buckets. The brotherhood stared at me blankly.

"Duh." Toad said. "How do you expect us to spend a day at the beach without buckets to dump sand into."

"or beach towels." Wanda added.

"Or lawnchairs and food." Fred nodded.

"Why?" I asked. It all seemed silly to me.

"We're going to be here all day." Lance stated. "We need stuff to keep us comfortable."

"It sure wasn't comfortable being crammed into the car with all this crap." I glared. The brotherhood ignored it. Maybe I'm losing my touch? Nah, that can't be. They must all just be idiots.

**

* * *

**

Thirty minutes later

You know, this whole sunbathing thing isn't half bad. You just lay out and be lazy for an hour or so. Sometimes someone will even fall asleep while sunbathing—like Pietro did. Apparently he stayed out and up later than he should have last night and his caffeine-induced state of awareness finally crashed. So, while he sawed logs, Lance, Wanda, and I took the opportunity to turn him into a living sandcastle.

That's when I learned why we brought the buckets along. It makes the sand much easier to shape and carry around.

We had a little mini-fort going when Lance asked me a question.

"For someone who doesn't like water, you sure are enjoying yourself." He teased. "So, how do you like it here versus the mansion?"

What an odd question. "Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just curious." He said. "I know you didn't leave because you wanted to hang out with Speedy and Matches."

"You're right. I didn't." I told him.

"But you didn't answer the question." Wanda prodded as she stuck a twig on the top of the sand tower she was sculpting. "What do you think of us?"

I sighed. I should have seen this query coming at me before now. Truth was, I didn't know what to think yet. Breakfast was every bit as rowdy as it had been at Xavier's, and I certainly didn't like the many hues of mold growing inside the refrigerator. Although Mystique declared yesterday that on Sunday we were all to clean up the fridge, garage, and living room, so there was the possibility of everyone being able to move around inside the house again. Plus, the group is pretty close knit. That's both good and bad. Good because you can count on them when you need them; bad because sometimes everyone wants to know what everyone else is doing and feels insulted when you tell them to buzz off. It's especially annoying when you're trying to escape the madness and it follows you to your room.

"I'm not sure." I answered slowly. "I don't really know what to think of either group yet."

"You'll figure it out in a bit." Lance waved. "Don't worry about it."

"Whuh?" Pietro groaned as he slipped back into consciousness. He suddenly panicked. "Hey! What are you doing? Why can't I move? Come back here!!!!"

The three of us pranksters took off running down the beach. Pietro thrashed around enough that he eventually shook all the sand off and proceeded to catch us in a whirlwind. At which point he was hit with slime and slammed into the sand.

"Toad!" The speedster shouted. "What was that for?"

"Stop chasin' the girls, Foo'." The swamp boy said. "Before you have 'em kickin' all our asses!"

Smart frog. Pietro, alas, is not so bright.

"They're not going to have a chance." The taller boy grumbled. He tried to get up, but Wanda slammed him with one of her 'Hex bolts'. Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in one of our spare lawnchairs.

"WANDA!!!" Mystique roared. "Fix that lawnchair now!!! We can't afford to replace it!"

I don't understand why everyone in this house insists on obeying that woman. She doesn't scare me that much (at least not that I'll admit to). Maybe they're scared of being thrown out. I don't know. All I know for certain is that Wanda untangled her twin and restored the chair.

"Don't kill me." Pietro whimpered. Pathetic dog.

"We only covered you in sand, Pietro." Lance reminded him. "it's not like they stole your hair gel or anything."

"It was insulting!"

"Pranks are supposed to be insulting, 'Tro." Lance said. "Now everyone calm down and play in the water or something."

Water? Me? Not a chance.

"Sadie! Come on!" I heard the frog and the Blob calling out to me. Lance started walking back towards them, while Pietro found a new spot to nap. Pyro didn't go in the water. He was building a sandcastle. I thought about going over to help, but it looked like he had it pretty well taken care of. Instead, I resigned myself to my fate: The water.

"Eeeep!!!" I squealed as the wet stuff whooshed over my toes. Damn, that stuff is cold!

"It's not that bad." Toad called.

Says the amphibian.

"Quit actin' like a baby!" I heard my dad shout. For pretty much the first time today, he got up off of his ass and headed my way. "They did teach you to swim in that place, didn't they?" he smiled. I growled.

"Yes, I can swim."

"Then jump in."

"Make me." I said. He was seriously invading my space at this point, standing just a few inches away from me. But I didn't think he'd do anything crazy.

"Have it your way." He grinned. Before I could process anything, he'd picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted, kicking and punching him. He laughed, walking farther into the water.

"Not like anyone's gonna help ya."

He had a point. Everyone behind me was laughing hysterically at our exchange. Oh, he will pay for this.

"Just let me go!" I screamed.

"As you wish!" He laughed, shifting his hold on me and tossing me into the ocean. Thankfully, the water wasn't that deep, so I didn't risk drowning myself. The wet stuff came up to my neck, and I was sitting up. Not that it mattered. I still looked like a drowned rat.

"It's not funny!" I growled, glaring at the boys already in the water. They were all giggling like girls.

"The hell it isn't." Lance chuckled. "The girl bred to kill without thought is afraid of water!"

"I am not afraid!" I hissed.

"Then stay here and play with the boys." Dad said, walking back towards land.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I demanded.

"To start dinner." He said. "By the time you dry off, it will be time to eat."

I officially hate him right now. But, I swallowed my distaste and joined the splash-fest in progress.

Despite my protests, I had fun. I might even call this trip enjoyable. Even the ocean part.

Still, I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

**That's the latest installment, though a bit delayed by my computer problems. **

**Be kind. Review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm suffering from a terrible case of writer's block right now. As it is, this mini-chapter was a scene that I intended to add to the last chapter, but couldn't seg-way to. And then kind of developed its own life. Hope you enjoy.**

**Forever Friends**

**16. Hair There and Everywhere**

We were back at home the next morning, just kind of sprawled out all over the living room. Mystique had a book, the boys were glued to the TV, and Wanda had vanished for a moment. Or, so I thought. She came walking back into the room with a small, strange looking device in her hand. As she sat down, I looked up at her.

"What is that?" She stared back at me in confusion.

"It's an electric razor." She answered. "You shave your legs with it."

Shave? Why would I want to shave? "Why?" I asked.

"Because you just do." She shrugged. "That and it's not as uncomfortable to wear tight pants."

She then turned the thing on, and I jumped a few inches off the ground at the sudden sound of a motor starting up. The boys thought it was hilarious. Mystique… eh, not so much.

"Are you watching the game or the girl?" She asked, glaring at each and every one of them. The boys quieted down, but didn't stop giggling entirely. "That's it. Girls, come with me."

I didn't need to be told twice. I don't like being laughed at. Anyway, Wanda and I followed Mystique upstairs to her room (the largest bedroom in the house) and she shut the door behind us.

"Sorry." Wanda apologized. "I didn't know you'd jump when I turned it on."

I grunted in response. Stupid little loud machine.

"I believe a social studies lesson might be in order here." Mystique said to Wanda, and then looked at me. "Starting with hair."

Half an hour later…

Fine, I get it. Women shave their legs because men find it attractive. I don't know why, really, but they do. I also learned that my furry legs were too much for Wanda's razor to handle at one time. We almost killed the stupid thing.

That's when Mystique brought in the big guns.

"Is that Sabertooth's razor?" Wanda asked.

"Who else would use an industrial-strength shaver in this house?" Mystique questioned.

"But what was it doing in your bathroom?" Wanda asked. Mystique froze for a minute, like she was trying to think of an excuse. But why would she… "No way!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Huh?" I blinked. "What's going on?" It didn't seem very exciting to me. Daddy dearest probably hid his razor in here so the other boys wouldn't run off with it.

"Not now." Mystique hissed. Okay, that seemed uncalled for. "We will discuss this later."

"I want to discuss it now." I stated, now feeling mildly annoyed. "What's the yelling about?"

"Your dad hasn't been sleeping in his room at night, that's for sure." Wanda grinned. Okay, now I'm very annoyed.

"But what does that have to do with her?" I asked, but realized what was going on as soon as the words were out of my mouth. "Oh. Ew."

"See?" Wanda said.

"I said we would talk about it later." Mystique growled.

"Oh, we will." Wanda smiled. "And don't think we'll forget about it."

How on earth could I forget that mental image. As I said before, ew.

"And we needed my father's razor because?" I asked.

"We need to at least trim up the hair on your legs." Mystique said. "It looks like you're wearing pants made of animal hair."

Okay, she had a point there. Maybe a shave wouldn't be so bad?

Famous. Last. Words.

I wound up with many minor cuts on not only my legs, but also my armpits (Wanda insisted that that be shaved as well). Somewhere amid my outbursts of "Ow", "That hurts" , and "what the hell", my father decided to check up on us. He saw what was going on, shook his head, and went back downstairs without a word.

Jerk.

If this is what being feminine is about, I'd rather stick with my usual un-feminine ripped pants and t-shirt. And absolutely no razors, please.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer:**** I owns nothing but Sadie.**

**Forever Friends**

**17. Student Driver**

I was forcibly yanked out of bed at around 6:30 am. Why? Well, apparently my father decided that we needed to do some bonding. In reality, it was more of Mystique forcing him to attempt to get to know me. He didn't like the idea of interaction any more than I did.

"Wtf?" I muttered, shoving his massive hand off of my shoulder. "Unless there's a fire, I'm goin' back to bed."

"No, you're getting up." He said, yanking the blankets off of me. Does he not realize how cold it is outside of my blankets?

"What the hell was that for?" I growled. He laughed

"Got you up, didn't it? Now get dressed, kid, we got a lot to do today." Yeah, sure we do. Now what is it you want to get done in the first place?

"Where are we going?" I asked. He stared at me.

"Clothes first." He said. "Wear somethin' comfortable." Yeah, that helped me out a lot. But I can't go back to sleep now, so I guess changing out of my pajamas wouldn't be so terrible.

"I hate you." I growled, crawling out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get dressed. I ain't got all day here." He waved, walking out of my room.

Twenty minutes later, he parked the car in the parking lot of the local Wal-Mart. I thought we were grocery shopping, but he had other ideas.

"Get out and trade me places." He said. I blinked.

"You want me to drive?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here. I need to see just how much they taught you at that HYDRA facility." He stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger's seat. I moved over into the driver's seat of the vehicle and realized that his legs were quite a bit longer than mine. I couldn't even reach the pedals, and thus began looking for a seat-moving lever. In the HYDRA troop trucks, the lever was under the seat. That wasn't the case with this car.

"Button's on the side, kid."

"The side of what?" I asked.

"The seat." He said. "just pull it forward."

I found the little lever with little trouble, and the seat hummed closer to the steering wheel. I turned the key and was about to change gears when he stopped me.

"Hang on a minute, kid." He said. "You gotta figure out where everything is first."

"I know where it is." I growled. "The blinker is here." I pulled a lever on the steering column up and a light on the dashboard started blinking. I yanked it down and one on the other side started going along with it.

"Cute. Now find the wipers." He ordered. Wipers? Why those?

"Why do we need wipers? It's not raining?"

"We don't. But you need to know where they are in case it starts raining." I rolled my eyes, but opted to find the stupid lever anyway. It took me a minute, but I finally found it. He nodded approvingly. "Okay, now shift into drive and pull forward."

* * *

BOARDING HOUSE, NOON

Raven had begun to be concerned when the two Creeds weren't back by ten that morning. She wasn't so much concerned over them as what they might do to her car, but she still wondered what was taking so long. By the time lunch rolled around, concern turned into worry. What could be taking them so long?

Screech.

"What on earth?" She looked out the kitchen window and witnessed Victor getting out of the car and slamming the door shut, nearly breaking it. The car itself was unharmed… but there were skid marks leading up to its resting place by the curb. Sadie crawled out of the vehicle and started yelling something at her father, who growled in response. Apparently today's lesson hadn't gone over well. They continued their argument until they entered the house.

Bang! The front door swung open.

"Give me a break! I've never dealt with other cars on the road before!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ya shoulda known to stay in your lane!" came her father's response.

"It's not like we hit anything!"

"Got a bit too close to that light pole for my comfort." He stalked into the kitchen, completely ignoring Raven in the process. "Dammit, where's lunch?"

"If you would wait around another fifteen minutes, it'll be on the counter." Raven glared, earning his attention. "What are you two carrying on about?"

"Butt out!" Both ferals growled at her. She stared back.

"What were you two doing with my car?" She asked. There had better not be a scratch on the car or there would be a low-grade war inside the house.

"Driving lesson." Sadie commented. "Which would have gone much smoother if he hadn't made me get on the highway!"

"You said you'd driven before!"

"Yeah. A troop hauler on a wooded trail is soo similar to an economy car on a crowded highway!"

"Should be able to handle any scenario."

"On a battlefield, not an interstate."

"If you two are going to have this conversation, please leave the room." Raven shouted, now waving a kitchen knife about for emphasis. Sadie took the hint and stalked out. Victor… eh, not so much.

"What the hell?"

"If you are going to have a fight, don't do it while I'm trying to prepare food." She hissed. "And you should have known that she didn't have any open-road experience! She's not even fifteen!"

"Hydra don't care."

"Hydra wouldn't just turn her loose on a busy interstate either!"

"Figures you would take her side! You pissed about me taking your car?"

"Among other things, yes. Now go do something that doesn't involve you staying here or bothering her."

"God, you're pushy." He muttered.

"GO!!!" She snarled. He growled back and walked out into the living room.

"I'm not gonna apologize!" He shouted back.

"Quit bitching and just watch TV!" She yelled to him. Muffled swears and a full- blast sports commentary on ESPN followed shortly after.


	18. Chapter 17

**Forever Friends**

**18. **

A week later, I found herself chatting with X in the park while Lance and Kitty were off doing something or another.

"Father is making me go with some of the other kids to a movie." The short girl grumbled. "He thinks it will help my social skills." I snorted. Yeah, that would work.

"Which kids?"

"Sparky, Firecracker, Ice-cube, and Alex—he's Scott's little brother. Just got here from Hawaii." She shrugged. "He likes everyone. And Ice cube and Firecracker will be too busy sucking each other's faces to notice me, but Sparky…" I held up a hand.

"Enough. I get it. So, what's this Alex like?" She thought a minute.

"Laid back. Impulsive. Accidently blew up a bowl of broccoli at dinner last night." She shook her head.

"Sounds exciting. So he's not like his brother?"

"Not in the slightest." She paused a minute and looked at me. "You should meet him."

I blinked. "How?"

"Go see the movie with us." She said. "You can get out of the house for that, can't you?"

"Mystique would let me go in a heartbeat. But Creed…"

"Just tell them you're going out with me and some friends and leave it at that." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me alone with Sparky!"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll ask. But don't hold your breath."

* * *

"However upset you may be, could you please stop taking it out on my front door?" I heard Mystique grumbling as Lance and I entered the house. Sounded like she was in a bad mood about something…but her bad moods are usually better than Creed's good ones, and since he's not home, I'll take my chances with her. While Lance plopped down on the couch with the other boys, I wandered into the kitchen to talk to the blue woman.

"Mystique?" I asked, walking up to the kitchen table. She sat there, in the middle of a bunch of envelopes and papers, along with a calculator. Looks to me like she's catching up on whatever bills arrived in the mail today. She looked up at me, like she was contemplating something.

"What is it?" She asked. I sighed.

"Can I go to the movies with Lex this weekend?" I blurted out. That certainly got her attention.

"What brought this on?" She asked. "You don't like public places or noisy areas."

"Some of the other kids are going along." I shrugged. "For some reason she doesn't want to be stuck alone with them, and she wants me to meet the new guy…"

Uh oh. I may have said too much. The wheels in her mind were turning and I don't really like that smirk she has on her face now…

"So it's a date night?" She inquired. How should I know? My only job is to keep her and Sparky apart.

"I don't know what it is." I stated. "I just want to know if I can go or if she needs to find someone else to protect her from Sparky."

Mystique chuckled. Apparently she thought me calling the boy 'Sparky' was comical. "You realize your father will need to be informed, don't you?"

Uh, yeah. Why do you think I came to you first?

"I was hoping you could talk to him about it." I said. "Whenever we talk, we fight." What? It's true!

She sighed. "I can try to win him over…"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, cutting her off. She held up a hand, signaling she wasn't done yet.

"But only after you speak up. You don't talk to him, you don't go." Her yellow eyes bored into mine. I sighed in defeat. I should have known there would be a catch to that offer.

"Fine, I'll ask him."

"Good girl." She said, turning back to the stack of paper and the calculator.

* * *

In my experience at Hydra, the best way to deal with a problem is to face it head on. Stupid training.

"Can I go out with X to see a movie?" Laughter followed. Apparently there was something funny about the way I worded that question. Creed looked at me, one bushy eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she asked."

"Don't get cute, kid. Why did she ask you, who else is going, will there be boys?" he said the word "boys" with a low growl. I glared at him.

"I live in a house full of boys who lie, cheat, and steal, and you're worried about some of X's teammates?"

"Hey!" Speedy protested. "We don't do all of that stuff!"

"At least not all at the same time." Pyro amended. 'Father' growled and they went silent.

"Answer the question."

"She doesn't want to be stuck alone with Sparky." I said. What? I answered one of his questions. "Five of the Institute kids are going, counting X."

"What about boys?"

"Victor, for God's sake, let the girl have her night out!" Mystique exclaimed. "We don't want her to wind up an antisocial misanthrope, do we?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Wrong answer." She frowned. "Outside, now." She stood up and walked towards the front door. He growled…but surprisingly did as he was told. Thanks to my enhanced senses, I heard everything they said.

"What the hell is this about, Raven?"

"She needs to go out into the world. You know that."

"With boys? Do you realize how much trouble she can get into?"

"Look, if those kids do try something, she'll claw them to bits. And her teammate will be there with her. She'll be fine."

"You don't get it."

"No, I understand this better than you do. She's old enough to be figuring these things out on her own, Victor. In fact, she needs to start figuring this kind of issue out now, or she likely never will."

"You saying she's stupid?"

"No, I'm saying that if she doesn't get this ironed out now, it will be harder for her to do so later on as an adult. Come on, how many women have you taken advantage of that didn't know how to handle a bad situation?"

That made me shudder. Him? A ladies' man? Yuck.

He growled. "I don't like this…"

"Do you want to be a good father to her?" He paused before answering.

"Yes. Why do you…?"

"Because part of being a parent means learning to let go."

"Like you're one to lecture me on that! You spied on your kids!"

"But they made their own decisions, didn't they? Besides, they aren't nearly as mature as she is. Let her prove she can handle it, Vic. That's all I'm asking."

He growled, not liking it one bit. Heavy footsteps vibrated the ground as he stomped back in, glaring at me. "You can go."

"Thank you." I said as he held out a clawed hand. Uh oh.

"But, if anything happens, any trouble of any kind, you'll be grounded until you're thirty." He glared.

"Fine." I said, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Does this mean I owe Mystique a favor?


End file.
